Avatar Korra vs the Fire Nation
by ijedi
Summary: Korra and her two cousins Sokka and Katara discover that Korra is the new Avatar. Together with Zuko and later other friends and allies, the group joins the war effort and fights against the Fire Nation, as well as other enemies. Water Arc Finale: Avatar Korra! Arc 2, Earth began! Chapter 18 is up! Zutara, Korra/undecided.
1. Revelation

Chapter 1

It was a cold morning at the South Pole. It was snowing, and little cold frozen particles of water were falling from the sky. Despite the coldness, it was quite peaceful. Occasionally, a group of arctic seals crawled on the ice before immersing into the razor sharp cold water of the South Pole.

Three people sat in a boat, who appeared to be fishing, interrupted the peaceful tranquility. The group consisted of two girls, one being clearly older than the other, as well as the boy, who tried to catch a fish. They were all dressed in warm clothing and yet the three breathed out some cold air.

"Could you hold still? I am trying to get a meal. Gran Gran specifically told us to catch a few fish since our reserves have been nearly depleted" The boy spoke as he looked at his two companions. The younger girl, who was his sister, laughed at him.

"Don't worry Sokka, we will catch enough fish" spoke the girl as she looked at her brother

"Whatever" Sokka replied as he tried to catch the fish.

While Sokka was looking at the ocean, trying to get dinner, the older girl, Korra spoke, "Hey Katara, what do you say, shall we practice some more water bending?" The girl graciously jumped on a nearby floating piece of ice and looked at her friend.

"Sure Korra, I am very certain I can beat you cousin now!" spoke Katara as she jumped on the surface as well; unfortunately she did not land on the nearby iceberg as successfully as her cousin. Korra smirked and the two girls prepared to fight.

"Freaky magic tricks" said Sokka quietly as he was searching for a fish that they would eat for dinner.

Korra lifted some water from the ocean and circled it around herself after which with quick arm movements she send the icy water at her cousin. Katara saw the water coming and caught it, although some water managed to hit her and so the girl made a step back as she breathed into the icy air.

Katara looked at Korra and repeated the motion, now sending an almost equivalent size water ball at her friend. Korra jumped slowly, Katara saw her friend making a large grin on her face. However, Sokka was not as lucky. The boy almost caught a fish and was trying to put it into the bot when the water hit him as it send the fish back into the ocean.

"Korra! Look what you are doing! Your freaky magic water powers will make us all starve" he glared at his cousin before retuning to his activity while the girl continued their friendly match.

"Looks like you still need to learn much from your older cousin" spoke Korra as she lifted more water and sent it at her relative. Katara looked at her surroundings and breathed slowly, so that the girl's surroundings froze. The water froze and after becoming a solid block of ice, it dropped on the ground.

"Not bad Korra. Lets see what our seventeen year old Water bending prodigy can do against that!" spoke Katara as she broke the ice ball into many small pieces before sending them all at once at Korra.

Korra moved her arms and a small tidal wave hit all of the ice balls, dropping them all in the water. The younger girl was surprised but quickly recovered. "Lets make it more interesting" Korra looked at a nearby large piece of ice and tried to concentrate. To the girl's delight, the ice mass moved and swam towards the girls. Korra made more arm movements and with great concentration pulled the ice block above her. Water was running down her face and arms but the girl did not care.

Korra then tried to throw the piece of rock at Katara but found it difficult to do so due to the fact that she never dealt with such heavy ice masses before. Katara saw that her cousin was struggling and lifted quickly some water from the ocean next to her and formed a small water whip, with which she hit Korra.

"Ahh!" screamed Korra as she lost balance and dropped in the water. The combined force of the ice dropping on the girl as well as Katara's successful attack made Korra fall unconscious for a while; at the same time the girl was sinking to the bottom of the ocean.

"What have I done?! Stupid, stupid Katara!" shouted the younger girl as she tried to pull her cousin from the water but failed. The girl sat on ice as she cried.

"Where is Korra? She will miss the fish! I caught five already! Somebody's going to be happy tonight!" the boy looked at his sister and saw that she was crying. That immediately brought his attention and his facial expressions became more serious.

"She, she… Korra drowned. It's all my fault. If I was more thoughtful of what I was doing," she cried. Sokka did not cry since according to him, it was not manly but a small tear escaped his eye. He jumped on the ice and hugged Katara.

Meanwhile, as Korra was drowning, she had a vision. First, there was some sort of Temple, which was attacked by some men with weird black red and white colored helmets. Fire was everywhere and Korra was horrified as she saw that people were burning. A boy with a tattoo on his head cried as he flew away on some weird flying bison creature with a group of kids. He cried as he retreated from the island.

Another vision came. The boy that appeared before was now an adult fighting some man; his body was twisting weirdly and it was clearly that he was in pain. Then the vision went blank.

"Korra, it is your time to free the world from the tyranny and end the war" Those words were the last thing that Korra heard before she totally loosing consciousness.

Suddenly, Korra's eyes began glowing and she circled her arms as she propelled herself from the sea. As she gained speed, she quickly exited the ocean's depths within a water tornado that was centered around her waist. The water rose and soon Korra was suspended in the air due to her thin water tornado. As she rose, she looked in the sky and a white light escaped the girl as it flew upwards. After this action, Korra decelerated the water's motion and slowly landed on the ice she was previously standing on.

"Korra! I am so sorry cousin!" Katara ran towards her cousin and hugged her while Sokka's jaw was still far away from its standard location.

"You went from weird to freakish Korra!" spoke the boy

Nearby, a small iron ship was swimming in the ocean. A boy, around Sokka's age looked at the energy that appeared in the sky. "Uncle, I think we found the Avatar. I think he is hiding somewhere close by, that old man, the Last Air bender. My search is about to end and we will soon return home" the boy smirked since he was searching for the last Air bender Avatar for three years already.

"Are you sure it was the Avatar or even an Air bender, Prince Zuko?" asked the older man whom Zuko called Uncle.

"I am sure, the last Avatar was an Air bender as he disappeared for a hundred years. Now, I have found him I hope he is a weak old man so that I could easily take him down and restore my honor" the boy used his telescope and soon found a small village.

"I bet he is in there Uncle" Zuko's Uncle, former General Iroh put down a card and looked at his nephew but said nothing. He knew that even is his nephew had found the Avatar, he or she would be far from being an Air bender.

"I wonder how Tenzin is doing nowadays" he wondered as he thought of what he would write in his letter to an old friend, "First I need to confirm my suspicions of course" he thought

Korra, Katara and Sokka soon returned to the village with six fish, two of which were pretty large. The smaller kids were running around in circles, as they seemed to be rather hungry. "You did a fine job", spoke an elderly woman

"Thanks Gran Gran" replied Sokka as he looked at his and Katara's grandmother, "Now, Katara, Korra, be good girls and cook the fish" spoke Sokka to his female relatives.

"And why should we cook the fish, o mighty brother of mine?" asked Katara

"Simple, boys are better at hunting and fighting while the girls are better at cooking and cleaning" replied the boy

"Why you, you sexist pig. I am embarrassed to be related to you," cried Katara as she threw a large snowball at Sokka that then turned into water and made him wet. Sokka stood up and opened his mouth but soon after closed it as they saw black smoke that was landing on ice, mixing with snow and making the village dirty.

"Be ready for an attack" Sokka left to his tent to put his warrior war paint and got ready to defend the village while the girls brought the children into the tents. The ship soon arrived and lowered its bridge, in the process destroying Sokka's watchtower.

"My watchtower" the boy cried

A few soldier exited the ship, who were led by Prince Zuko. Sokka ran at him but the Prince hit the boy twice; the attack threw Sokka in the snow.

The prince looked at the tribe, "Where are you hiding him? Where is the Avatar? He is an Air bender, about a hundred years old, master of all elements," he stated as he grabbed Gran Gran, soon releasing her to the crowd.

"There is no Air bender here," stated Korra, "Leave us, you are not welcome here"

"Make me: Zuko sent a few fireballs at Korra, who jumped away and lifted some snow, throwing it at the prince.

"A Water bender? No matter, I am looking for the last Air bender, the Avatar" he made a few more kicks, and fire flew at Korra from his hands and feet. Korra concentrated on the snow and pushed her arms up, trying to defend herself from fire. To her astonishment, she formed an ice wall, which got erected from the ground and withstood the attack.

Zuko was growing impatient as he threw a large fireball at Korra with more power applied. The force of the impact between the icy wall and the fireball broke the wall. Wit his next attack, Zuko threw a fireball straight at Korra and saw that fire had hit her hands.

"Excellent, her arms are now burnt, and she will soon be defeated" thought Zuko but then to his astonishment, as well as everyone else present including Korra, she held the fire in her hands, the fire had not burnt her.

"Impossible, only a Fire bender can do this" cried Zuko as he prepared for another attack. Korra tried to throw off fire from her hands, which resulted in a lengthy flame flying away from the girl.

"You are the one I have been searching for. You are the Avatar!" realized Zuko. Sokka, who just climbed out of the snow pile, was even more astonished.

Korra realized that she could fire bend. The girl countered Zuko's fire wit her own and the two kept exchanging attacks for a while. Korra mimicked Zuko's movements and pushed the boy a bit further from herself. Zuko was surprised at the girl's learning speed- he realized that while she was a novice to Fire bending, she was picking the basic forms as if she was born a Fire bender.

"Another Fire bender prodigy, great" the Prince had experience to his advantage, which eh used to aid him in the battle and soon after exchanging numerous attacks and counter attacks, Avatar Korra fell on the ground. Korra lay on the ground as Zuko brought a sword to her neck.

"Stop!" Zuko was hit by a water wave and then hit the wall of a nearby house, in the process dropping his sword.

"You little peasant!" he shouted as he picked his swords, ready to strike. However, he then saw the girl who stood there as she helped Korra and looked at her face.

"Katara?" he slowly spoke, dropping his weapons.

"Zuko?" spoke the girl. The two teenagers looks at each other before running towards the other, tightly embracing each other.


	2. Zutara recounciliation

Chapter 2

"Ow, what was that for?" asked Zuko as his friend Katara hit his face with her hand. The boy was very happy to see a familiar face yet puzzled at Katara's behavior- first she hugged him warmly and then almost immediately hit him.

"You fought my brother and cousin and could have wounded them" the girl replied. Zuko looked at the other teenagers and saw strong resemblance between them and his friend.

"Are you sure that he is your brother?" He looks like an immature jerk," replied Zuko as he looked at Sokka

"Boys, lets not fight, so, as I can see, you are hunting the Avatar" Katara asked him

"Yes, I need to restore honor by bringing her to the fire nation. Let me go, I need to tie her up" spoke Zuko

"Zuko, I think we need to talk" she looked at the Prince and the boy hesitated. On the one hand his honor was at stake and he really wanted to get his father's approval; yet he could not betray his childhood friend, the boy fondly remembered how the young Water bender was his only friends in the palace and how he liked to be comforted by her mother when she was unavailable.

**Flashback**

"Zuko, I need to attend a meeting, please behave. Lady Kya will look after you and you could play with her daughter Katara," said Princess Ursa as she headed towards another boring meeting, remembered Zuko.

The Prince saw a young girl playing in the garden at the pond with the Turtle Ducks. She wore a blue dress and definitely seemed to be out of place. Zuko rarely had visitors at the place, and the only two people who visited them were Azula's friends Mai and Ty Lee, who together liked to prank Zuko, mostly Ty Lee.

The girl saw the Prince and approached him, "Hello, my name is Katara. You are Prince Zuko? Nice to meet you" spoke the little girl.

Zuko at first wanted to walk away from her as he disliked girls in general due to all his previous experience with Azula and her friends but he sensed something different about this new girl. Unlike when in company with his sister and her two friends, he felt calm and realized that he liked the new girl's presence.

"Yes, my name is Zuko. I have not seen you before, are you from the colonies?" he asked her.

"No, I came with my mother from the Southern Water Tribe. Princess Ursa convinced the Fire Lord to make my mother an advisor to the Southern Water Tribe and she came here" the girl replied.

"Well well, look who is here, a Water Peasant" the two new friends saw Azula, who appeared out of the bushes. The Fire Princess walked straight towards the two, and Zuko immediately thought that his sister was up to something, most likely wanting to piss of her brother.

"Lets see how your new friend likes fire" she told and set Katara's blue dress on fire. The girl screamed and jumped in the water, followed by Zuko, who jumped after his new friend and hugged her, treating minor burns that Katara received.

"You will pay for this Zula!" Zuko screamed but his little sister smiled.

"I am so looking forward to that Zuzu" she ran away as the two children hugged each other.

**Flashback ends**

"Zuko, are you OK? Asked Katara her friend. She was puzzled, as it seemed that Zuko did not listen to her and was thinking about something else.

"I just remembered out first meting, as well as how Azula spoiled it" replied Zuko

"Don't worry, your sister did not damage anything important. I think she actually solidified our friendship. However, I think that we really need to talk, Zuzu" Zuko looked annoyingly at Katara but immediately realized as he remembered that the girl called him the nickname due to affection and not to annoy him like Azula did.

The two entered the tent and were soon joined by Korra and Sokka. Zuko looked at the Avatar and once again felt conflicted. The boy decided to talk to his friend and her family to ease his mind before deciding to do anything, If it was anyone else, Zuko would just fire bend the girl until she could not attack him and would have captured the Avatar but the deep loyalty he developed towards Katara stopped him from doing anything.

"So, you want to capture and bring me to the Fire Nation. Why?" asked Korra, the older girl

"My father told me that I could restore my honor only by bringing the Avatar to the Fire Nation" he told the group and saw puzzled faces

"Zuko, nobody could restore your honor, you can only earn it by doing what's right" spoke Korra but then suddenly felt the room's temperature go up.

"Could you tell us why you even need to restored your honor Zuko?" asked Katara as she looked at her friend. Zuko sighed and continued.

"Back when I was thirteen, three years ago, I decided to attend my father's war meeting and spoke out of turn. I could not stand the plan that one of the generals proposed since he wanted to sacrifice the new recruits for some stupid strategy. I was then required to perform an Agni Kao but then I found out that I had to fight my own father. I pleaded him not to fight but her then burned my face in defiance. I then learned that I could only restore my honor by finding and bringing the Avatar to the Fire Nation: Zuko looked at Katara, who looked both horrified and surprised.

"Zuko, you cannot restore your honor by bringing Korra to the Fire Nation. Just because he told you to do that, does not mean that you would restore your honor that way. Besides, who ever said you lost you honor? I think you gained even more honor than your father ever did by doing the right thing" spoke Katara

"I don't know what to think," screamed Zuko as the fire flew upwards in the air. Zuko closed his eyes and wanted to do something but did not know what to do. Suddenly, he felt Katara's arms around his neck and as he opened his eyes, the boy saw that his childhood friend hugged him tightly, tears running from her eyes.

"Zuko, please stay here with us, with me, don't return to the Fire Nation. Don't you remember how you hated that place? You always searched for your father's approval who only cared about your younger sister and Azula does not care about you either; although I would understand if you wanted to see your mother again" spoke Katara

"My mother is dead, maybe not but she is gone. I have not seen her for six years Katara. Fire Nation took my mother away in some way or another and I suspect Azula had something to do with it," replied the Prince.

"We have that in common Zuko. Six years ago, my mother was killed in a raid on our village by a group of Fire Nation soldiers" spoke Katara

"Maybe you are right Tara, maybe I don't need to go back" spoke Zuko

"You are burning up! Korra, Sokka, help me!" spoke the younger girl to her family, who rushed to help her. The three of them put Zuko on a bed and Katara sat next to her friend, wondering why he suddenly had a fever.

"In the evening, word reached that Prince Zuko had a fever. As Katara got tired, she dropped from exhaustion from looking after her childhood friend and lay next to him on the bed. Iroh came once and saw his nephew and Katara sleeping together nicely. He smiled.

"They don't realize that they like each other. I remember that after she returned with my late daughter in law back, that Katara spoke about Zuko constantly for a month" Iroh looked around and saw Kanna.

"I have a feeling that Prince Zuko will be traveling with your grandchildren together to forth the Fire Nation. I will do my best to protect them" the two adults parted.

Meanwhile, in the Fire Nation a man ran towards the throne room of the Fire Palace to see the Fire Lord Ozai. As he approached the Fire Lord, he dropped on his knees," Fire Lord Ozai, please excuse me for interruption. I have received an urgent message" the Fire Lord took the paper and looked at it.

"Fire Lord Ozai?" asked the messenger before sensing burnt flesh. He screamed as Ozai burned him alive until the messenger's corpse fell dead on the floor. Ozai then called his servants, who arrived shortly.

"Tell Princess Azula that I am waiting to see her on the matter of the utmost importance" the servants left, dragging the dead body away from the throne room. After a while, the fourteen-year-old Princess arrived and looked at her father.

"You called me father?" she looked at him, wondering on what was going on

"Azula, I just received the message that my brother and my son became traitors to the Fire Nation. I also learned that the Avatar is alive. Bring them dead or alive but the Avatar must be alive, the Avatar can be seriously damaged however" he spoke as the girl smiled "Go to the Southern Water Tribe, where you could start your hunt"

The girl let her father's chambers. She walked to one local house, where many questionable people liked to hang out. She saw her target sitting on the chair, drinking something. "Hello Tahno, I need you help" The way she said it one could think that the Princess asked the boy for help; however both of them knew that this was not a request.

"How can I help you Princess? The boy asked as he Water bent the drink in his cup.

"My father requested me to go on a special mission to hunt my traitorous brother, uncle as well another important person. Naturally, I though I could bring you along" spoke Azula

"You never could handle anything without me" he joked as the boy stood up. Anyone else would have been killed at his place but for some reason Tahno was free to speak what was on his mind to the Princess.

"He could be rather useful," the girl thought as she ignored the comment. The two walked towards the harbor, where they took one small ship and took off.

As the ship exited the waters of the Capitol City, the Princess decided to kill her boredom. "Lets practice our bending skills," told the girl to Tahno. They both changed to Agni Kai appropriate clothing as they faced each other.

The girl sent a lot of fire balls from her fists at the boy but he successfully defended himself, and then countered it by sending icy spikes at the girl from his body, Tahno knew that hew was rather special in that regard- he thought like a Fire bender, he felt like a Fire bender and he fought like a Fire bender, being able to generate water, especially ice from his body rather than using surrounding water to help him. Azula quickly produced lightning and destroyed the upcoming ice missiles.

After an hour of practice, both teenagers were exhausted yet neither was willing to submit. Azula jumped towards Tahno and seemingly attempted to him with a fireball from her arm but actually her foot hit Tahno, who then dropped on the ground. As the last resort, Tahno produced a water whip and after tying it quickly around Azula's waist, brought her down as well. As the two fell, they realized that they landed on top of each other. The two blushed as they quickly stood up.

"I guess this is a draw," said Tahno as he yawned

"I agree. Tomorrow, we will have a rematch! I will humiliate you," replied the girl as she walked towards her cabin

"Have a good night, Princess" Tahno smirked as he walked towards his room as well. The two had quite a journey, catching the two Fire benders, as well as the Avatar. Despite not winning that night, Tahno felt good as he smiled at the memory of fighting with Azula and lying under her. He quickly shrugged the though as he remembered that he was on an important mission.


	3. Jinora

Chapter 3

Next day Prince Zuko woke up and thought about the previous day's adventure. "It was such a good dream" he spoke as he sat up in the cozy bed. However, once he looked around, he got concerned, as the surroundings did actually resemble the yesterday's dream.

"Where am I? Asked the Prince as eh put the rest of the clothes on and stood up. Unfortunately he did not see a bucket of water and hit it with his leg, with his body falling on the ground as a result.

"Careful Zuko" said a girl as she entered the house, "Katara and your Uncle are waiting outside. Today we will begin our journey to defeat the Fire Lord," told the girl as she exited the building. Zuko finally remembered the previous night, his reunion with his childhood friend, his battle with the Avatar and her cousin.

As the boy exited the building he saw his Uncle sitting near fire, eating some weird blue green food. "Hello Prince Zuko, would you like to try Sea Prunes before our lengthy journey? They are delicious!" he told as he took another portion to his mouth.

Later in the day as the group had finished their breakfast, the three children were talking to their grandmother, who they would not see for a long time. "I will miss you Gran Gran," told Katara as she hugged her grandmother.

"Please make sure the men practice the techniques I told them. They will one day defend our village" Katara laughed as she knew that those "men" were three to seven year old boys, who would rather play in the snow or even go to satisfy their potty needs rather than study warrior techniques.

"Good bye Gran Gran, I will try to make you proud. I love you as my Gran Gran even thought we are not biologically related" the elder woman smiled as she hugged her three charges.

"I know you will, all of you. Now, go fulfill your destiny. Sokka, watch over your sister" the three children followed Zuko on the ship and stood there with the former General of the Fire Nation, waving to Gran Gran and the rest of their village.

"Thank you for your hospitality and especially your Sea Prunes" spoke Iroh as he waived to Gran Gran. As the ship was slowly departing the familiar waters of the village, a small tear rolled on Gran Gran's check as she observed the departing ship.

"Our first stop will be the Southern Air Temple. I think it would be wise to see if any Air bending scrolls are still left intact so that Korra would be able to eventually learn that bending art. We could also use some extra provision like catching the wild animals" spoke the elder man.

"Yes, we are getting meat! I am tired of the Sea Prunes and fish!" exclaimed Sokka. His sister Katara raised a brow at her brother's behavior. The four teenagers went to Zuko's room to wait until their ship will get to their destination.

"Its hard to believe that I will fight my own Nation. Am I a traitor?" asked Zuko as he looked on the ground.

"Relax Flameo Hotman, it's about time that someone brought this lunatic to justice. Leave me alone in the room with him and take away his bending" dreamed Korra as she smiled evilly.

Katara laughed, "Korra, you silly cousin of mine. No one can take anyone's bending away. Besides, as of now you would not last a minute with the Fire Lord in one room. He is a powerful evil man, who will not hesitate to kill you the first chance he will et, or at least torture you. But don't worry cousin, I believe that you can bring him to justice and save the world" spoke Katara as she looked at her cousin.

The four teenagers decided to take a nap. Korra and Sokka slept for a long time, while Katara and Zuko woke up after a couple of hours and sat in the corner. "It must be hard for you to fight your own father. Sadly, I cannot relate to you in this regard as none of my relatives are evil as he is. Don't worry though, I will help you in your fight" The two looked in each other's eyes. Zuko could not take his eyes off Katara's blue eyes; they were as calm and pristine as the water that surrounded the ship. After a while, the two fell uncomfortable from staring at each other.

"I will go check the progress, I will be back soon" as he was about to leave the room, the Fire Nation Prince once again looked at Katara, as she gently sat next to her relative with some motherly concern. "Thanks"

Zuko left the room and walked up the stairs to speak with his Uncle. For some reason, the surroundings creeped him out as he could clearly hear the noises his feet made on the floor- it was that quite on the ship. Which was very strange since everyone was always doing something, making the hallways quite loud.

Zuko found his Uncle in the Driver's cabin, where the former General was spinning the wheel. "Uncle, why is it so quiet on the ship as if nobody is present here?" asked the boy as he looked at the older man.

"While you all were asleep, I drove the ship to the nearest docks and dropped the entire crew there. I was concerned that they might not be trusted due to our new objective and decided to eliminate that factor. Now, only the Water Siblings, the Avatar, as well as us are present on this ship. We almost reached our next destination, the Southern Air Temple" to confirm his words, Prince Zuko saw a small dot on the horizon, which was getting progressively bigger.

"I think that it is time to wake our new friends" spoke the older man as he continued to bring the ship closer to its destination. Soon, after the group reached the shore, they climbed on the beach and saw a large mountain, on which a temple was located. The group walked to the grounds and later saw different air Nomad Architecture, paintings and other things.

"Check this out, someone decided to put these sticks here for some reason" spoke Korra as she observed the decaying piece of architecture.

"Do you think that anybody from this island survived?" asked Katara

"No. It is well documented in the Fire Nation history that the Fire Army whipped out the entire Air Norma Culture. I saw in one book that a few Air Nomads survived but none of them was the Avatar. Fortunately for the Fire Nation, its armies destroyed that settlement spoke Zuko.

"As a matter of fact" Iroh tried to object but was soon interrupted. The group saw a small girl dressed in orange and yellow clothing with blue tattoos on her head. The girl was reading some book but the group's voices distracted her and her brown eyes looked at the group, especially at the two Fire benders.

"Wait," spoke Katara but the girl ran away at huge speeds, running for her life as if she just saw a dangerous enemy that was about to attack her. Korra ran after the girl but the younger one was much faster. After a while, they reached a cliff. The girl took a stick, which opened to reveal some wings, and she jumped into the air.

"Wait, we don't want to hurt you," shouted the Avatar, as she saw the girl gliding upward in the air. Korra jumped after the girl but since unlike the younger girl, Korra did not know any Air bending, she started falling down.

The brown eyes Air bender saw Korra falling and something caught her eye. First, the older girl used fire to help her but after that did not help her, she used water and then earth. Still, the three elements were not useful and Korra did not know how to produce any air.

Korra closed her eyes but then she felt that someone caught her arms and tried to glide her to safety, "Let me help" spoke Korra as she produced some fire jets which accelerated the duo, helping them effectively to land on top of the cliff.

"Who are you?" asked Korra curiously. She knew that all Air benders were extinct, yet this girl just flew in the sky.

"My name is Jinora. I am the oldest granddaughter of the Previous Avatar, Avatar Aang, who passes away seventeen years ago. Our family was separated during a Fire Army attack and I have not seen my family for over three years. Fortunately, I know how to get food here on this island" spoke the Air bender.

"My name is Avatar Korra," told Korra as she hugged the scared girl, "Sorry that we scared you. My friends and I are on a journey to stop the evil Fire Lord, where in the process I will learn to bend all four elements. My companions are my two cousins, Katara and Sokka as well as Prince Zuko and his Uncle Iroh who joined us in the fight against the Fire Lord." Spoke Korra

Before any of them could exchange any more word, a fire blast hit their spot, sending the two girls on the ground. As the two girls stood up, they saw a female Fire bender and a male Water bender, both about Korra and Katara's age. "Well, well look what we have here. An Air bender and the Avatar. It is truly my day" smiled the Fire Princess as she threw some fireballs. Her companion sent ice spikes at them as well.

Korra caught both fire and water that were shot at her and redirected the. She then jumped towards the Fire girl and the two started exchanging intense fore throws. Jinora meanwhile was fighting the Water bender, who kept sending the ice at her. "One would think that he is a Fire bender form the way he fights," thought the girl as she deflected most of his attacks. She then used her air glided and together with her Air bending started defending herself even more.

"I thought that the mighty Avatar would pose me a bigger challenge. I guess I was wrong. No matter, once I defeat you, I will kill all of your friends in front of you, starting with this Air bender, who all will scream in agony, and beg me to kill them. Then, I will destroy your limbs and bring you to my father, who will put you in a cell, where you will rot until the day you die." Spoke Azula softly but Korra realized just how evil her opponent was.

"Get this" she threw a stronger fireball at the girl and went on the offensive, which temporarily caught the Fire Princess off guard, but she quickly regained her stance.

"You are not as bad as I first though. Still, you are no match to me: Azula concentrated and produced electrical energy between her fingers, which she then directed at the Avatar. Jinora saw this and quickly reacted; the small Air bender jumped and quickly ran towards Korra, pushing them both a few feet away from the lightning. The two girls fell as their opponents approached them again.

Before either Azula or Tahno could attack the two benders, the rest of Korra's group finally showed up and sent various attacks at the two. Azula and Tahno defended but then realized that they were surrounded.

"Take this!" spoke Jinora as she cut the air next to her, producing a shock wave that threw her opponents from the ground into the water below, Jinora, as well as the rest of the group ten saw their two opponents in the ocean, trying to get back to the island.

"Who are you, young Air bender?" asked Iroh as he looked at the young girl

"My name is Jinora, I am the granddaughter of the former Avatar Aang. As far as I know I may be the last Air bender in the world, since the last time I saw my family was three years ago when I was eleven."

"How did you get these tattoos Jinora?" asked Sokka curiously

"My father Tenzin gave them to me three years ago, two months before we all fought separated since dad thought that I achieved the Air bending Master rank."

"Tenzin? He is not dead," told Iroh and now six pairs of eyes looked at him with surprise.

"What are you hiding Uncle?" asked Prince Zuko

"Well, first, as you can see, the Air benders were not destroyed. Also, Tenzin and I go long back Prince Zuko. In fact, he and his family reside close to the North Pole in the Northern Air Temple.

"Daddy's alive" spoke Jinora happily before getting serious again. After not finding any useful scrolls on the island, the group returned to the ship and headed to the next island to get supplies, since Southern Temple Island did not have much food left. Meanwhile, as the ship was heading to the Kyoshi Island, a smaller ship was following them, where two benders looked at their future prey.


	4. Kyoshi Warriors

Chapter 4

The ship arrived at the island and the group decided to rest. Iroh, who was piloting the ship for quite a while was tired and decided to sleep for awhile; the group heard his loud snoring and decided that they would rather enjoy a relaxing break on the shore before getting some local produce rather than hearing the loud noises that were coming from the old ex general's mouth.

"This place creeps me out. It is so quiet and deserted. Could we stay here for a while?" asked Jinora her older friends/

"We will stay here as long as we have to. For now I think that we can enjoy a small break before we will continue our journey to the Northern Pole and the Northern Air Temple" spoke Katara as she looked at the younger girl.

Before anyone else could speak, a bunch of warriors jumped out from the forest and quickly subdued the group, nobody even had time to speak a word- the attackers were quick. However, Zuko realized that the group was watched but did not have enough time to alert his friends.

The former Prince jumped away from his attackers and briefly fought them; even though the boy managed to knock out a few of them, the odds were not really in his favor and he was soon captured as well. The warriors, who attacked the group then brought them to a pole, tied them and took their masks off so that the warriors could see the group's faces.

"Who are you and what are you dong on this island?" asked the elder girl

"Where are the men who brought us here? Surely, you did not capture us as you are just bunch of silly girls" spoke Sokka

"I don't think it is wise to insult our captors" spoke Katara quietly to her brother

"No men had captured you, it was us who did it. We are the Kyoshi Warriors who guard this island" spoke the eldest warrior girl

"Why does Kyoshi sound familiar?" asked Korra as she looked at her friends. The Avatar was confused. She never heard of that name yet somehow the said name was rather familiar to the girl.

"Kyoshi was the Avatar, who preceded Avatar Roku. She" started Jinora calmly in a somewhat focused manner, as if she intended to provide a lecture on the past history of the island.

"You are correct, Kyoshi was the Avatar, who was born on this island about four hundred years ago," confirmed the warrior girl.

"Wait, Avatar Kyoshi? I am the Avatar!" spoke Korra proudly, trying to stand more firmly on the ground.

"It is impossible, the last Avatar was supposed to be an Air bender, who disappeared about a hundred years ago," commented the leader of the warrior girls.

"He was not the last Air bender. I am his granddaughter. My name is Jinora and I am a fourteen year old granddaughter of former Avatar Aang" spoke the Air bender.

"Lies! Throw all these spies and impostors to the Unagi" commanded the girl. Jinora decided that she has it with these people and decided to prove her bending skills. She propelled herself into the air as she then freed herself from the restraints.

"An Air bender! But how? The last Air bender was Avatar Aang. Surely you cannot be the Avatar?" asked the warrior girl

"I am not but she is" Jinora pointed at Korra who by now was fuming. The avatar did not enjoy being restrained and the girl really wanted to get out.

"Even if you are an Air bender, we don't see any truth to the Avatar in question being actually the Avatar Don't even try to prove your Avatar status by using water or fire as two of your friends surely can help you with that" spoke the older girl.

Suddenly winds appeared, which circled around Korra. Her eyes started glowing and the next thing everybody saw was that Avatar Korra had disappeared. Instead, a much taller woman appeared, who was in her mid thirties or so, The woman looked like a replica of the warrior girls, who had just captured the group with the exception of being much older looking in appearance as well as clearly being the Avatar.

"My name is Avatar Kyoshi. I was born here on this island four hundred years ago. Back then it was a part of the peninsula of the mainland of the Earth Kingdom. Korra is my future successor, the next Avatar born after the departed Avatar Aang."

To prove her yet again Avatar Status, the woman destroyed the ropes with her fans with extreme ease and then bent the earth around both groups. After showing some of her abilities, the smoke cleared and the group saw Korra yet again, who stood between the two groups, clearly being confused.

"What just happened?" inquired Korra

"Avatar Korra, you just proved to us that you are indeed the Avatar. Please accept our deepest apologies" spoke the elder warrior girl, "My name is Suki and I am the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors"

"San we still throw the boy to the Unagi? Another Kyoshi Warrior girl looked at Sokka, "He is so annoying!" Fortunately, Suki dismissed the request and then invited the group to spend some time in her village.

Katara with the rest of the group followed Suki deeper into the island but Korra decided that it would have been fun to go swimming for a change. As she approached the shore, she threw most of her outfit on the ground and was now left in a much simpler one, where she wore a white tank top as well as white shorts. The girl then jumped into the water.

"This is so good," exclaimed Korra as she swam in the water. However, soon her relaxation was disturbed by a large shadow that was approaching her quickly from the depths of the water.

"Might be the scary Unagi. Lets see how bad can you possibly be?" smiled Korra as she put her two fists together. A large snake like creature lifted its head and neck from the water, although its head looked like a dragon. The creature opened its mouth and threw itself at Korra.

"I am the Avatar, you gotta deal with it. Come and get me!" smirked Korra as she swirled herself in the water, creating a small water tornado which lifted her into the air as Korra faced the water creature straight into its face.

Meanwhile, the two boys decided to check out the Kyoshi Warrior's practice to see how they would handle one to one combat with the warriors. As the two friends approached one house, they saw the warrior girl group training in what Sokka would consider dancing.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Suki as she stopped her practice.

"Just came to check the practice. But you can continue your dance lessons until you are ready to take on a real warrior. In fact, I am the best warrior in my village and I cold surely teach you girls some moves" spoke Sokka

"What do you think girls, should we learn the moves from the best warrior of the Southern Water Tribe?" asked Suki as she looked at her colleagues. All the girls nodded and smirked while Suki smiled.

"So show me, o great warrior how a warrior would fight to a defenseless girl?" She spoke and stood against the boy. Sokka asked the girl to try and defend herself but the girl easily blocked his incoming fist. In fact, the next thing she did was to swing Sokka around and then after jumping in the air, she hit Sokka with her leg. Sokka dropped on the floor, being angry that he had just been humiliated.

"That's it, I will show you my best!" screamed Sokka as he launched himself at Suki again and again but each of his attempts was blocked and then counter attacked with some new move each time. After the fifth try Sokka sadly admitted that the girl was a much better fight than him as he quietly stood up.

"Would you like to fight with me?" asked Zuko cockily

"Are you another warrior from his village? The girl pointed at Sokka

"No, I am the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation, Prince Zuko and I will show you how the real martial arts fighting is done. To be fair, I will not use my Fire bending to aid me" he proclaimed.

"Challenge accepted" spoke Suki as she attacked Zuko. The boy quickly counter attacked her attack and then launched his own. This went for a few rounds, where neither seemed to be advancing, since both of the fighters were quite good. Suki grabbed Zuko by his shit and then grabbed his arms, holding him still. That worked for a while for the girl until Zuko took all of his strength and threw Suki away from him, However, the boy lost his shirt in the process to the excitement of all Kyoshi Warriors except Suki, was now fighting even more aggressively, since she had never seen anyone with such skills.

Zuko jumped and took a sword from the stance that stood nearby. Suki quickly armed herself with two fans and the two teenagers continued their fight. However as the two lost their weapons and were now fighting on fists, they heard an attack to their village.

"We will finish this next time" spoke Suki as she led her Warriors to help the village against the invaders. Zuko went to pick up his shirt and Sokka quickly approached Suki, wanting to apologize for his earlier behavior.

"I would like to apologize on how I treated you. I now understand that you are a great Warrior" Sokka began his apology.

"Don't worry Sokka, I forgive you but I am glad that you now understand that you were wrong. My warriors and me are not just the warriors though, but we are girls too." Spoke Suki as she kissed Sokka on his cheek before catching up with her group in rescuing the villagers.

It turned out to be that the entire village was now on fire and that the two figures were now fighting with Katara and Jinora; unfortunately for the group, the two invaders were all too familiar for them- Azula and Tahno. The Fire Princess was sending Fire balls at the buildings, as well as using Fire whips to scare the people off. Tahno was sending ice spikes as well as the water jets from his fists and feet at the villagers; both invaders had already dealt a lot of damage to the village.

Sokka and Zuko soon joined the group in their effort to fight off the deadly duo but their two enemies were still advancing. Even with the addition of the entire Kyoshi Warriors group, the overwhelming majority of them still could not defeat the invaders, although the two sides were now almost equal in strength. Zuko and Katara fought Azula while the rest took Tahno, who made it impossible for the group to approach him closely as he created an icy armor around himself with spikes from the surrounding water and was now quite effective at deflecting all non bending attacks; Jinora's Air bending was not very effective against him either. Tahno walked slowly towards all the incoming warriors as they jumped towards him, he quickly used his arms to repel that force with Water bending.

Azula was sending fire and lightning at the two benders who managed to hold ground but were quite ineffective as of yet to go on the offensive. Azula easily evaporated all of the water tat Katara sent at her and also easily countered Zuko's Fire Attacks.

The two benders were soon pushed a few steps back. "Katara, grab my hand, maybe it would help us if we fight together" spoke Zuko to Katara. Each of them took the other person's hand and together sent their bending element at Azula. The two elements seemed to fuse, also helping each other immensely.

Katara managed to produce a water jet from her hand while the fire did not die out from the interaction with water, this was all confusing for the two but they decided to wait for an explanation later. The two elements circled around each other, getting tied around the other and the combined water-fire jet shot at Azula, who was thrown back a few steps. However, the Fire Princess quickly recovered and went on offensive, producing even more powerful fire attacks at the group. Katara and Zuko's defenses were breaking.

Suddenly a large jet of water hit the village and the fighters within it. The jet was massive, it seemed that an entire river was pouring on top of it. After everyone looked up, they saw an Unagi sea creature, its head and neck; its jaw was open, pouring water on the village. Using the distraction, Katara and Zuko threw their opponents far away from the village. The two landed somewhere in the woods on the other side of the island.

Soon it was time to depart. The group took some local produce, thanked the villages and went to their ship only to find it destroyed with Iroh standing on the shore. However, as the group arrived on the shore, Korra joined them as she jumped from Unagi's head.

"You will not believe this but this sea creature is so sweet. Come here Naga" spoke Korra as she waved her hand to the sea creature

"Naga?" questioned Katara

"From Unagi. I changed Nagi to Naga. This Unagi allowed us to be our new ship!" exclaimed Korra as she hugged the creature's neck with her arms.

"In my entire life I have never heard of a person who tamed an Unagi sea creature" spoke Iroh. The group then created a somewhat large and comfortable saddle, which Korra then put on the creature. The group then climbed on it with Korra sitting on the creature's head.

"I think we could first visit my old friend Bumi, he lives in a city close by" spoke Iroh as the group prepared for their next journey.


	5. Omashu

Chapter 5

The group sailed for a few days before Iroh suggested they restock at a close by town. " I think we need to get some food supplies as Sokka here is apparently getting tired of the fish and young Jinora fully refuses to eat any meat product" spoke the elder man

"More food, that would be great!" spoke Sokka with excitement

"Before we go to Omashu, I would like to tell you the story behind the city's name. Long time ago, there existed two earth villages, which were at war. Two people, a young man and a young woman fell in love with each other and at first they did not know how to meet one another. They were Oma and Shu."

Iroh continued, "one day they met at the mountain and discovered that they could earth bend. The young couple was extremely happy as the two created many tunnels within the mountain. The couple started dating and meeting within the tunnels, so that nobody could disrupt their time together."

"Later, at one point the man got killed and the young woman was furious. She fought both armies and after peace was established, the two villages came together and created the city of Omashu, which to this day represents the eternal love of two people who despite belonging to enemy factions fell in love and not even war between the villages could destroy that bond" finished Iroh

"I remember my dad once told me a story of a girl who fell in love with a person from another tribe and later they jumped on the dragon into the volcano. This is so romantic" spoke Jinora as Korra and Sokka made faces as they thought that the two stories were weird, especially the second part.

"Ha! I doubt that there could be love between one person from Water Tribe and another from Fire Nation" spoke Sokka as he sat proudly as if trying to make a point, Korra laughed. However, it did not go unnoticed for young Air bender that both Katara and Zuko blushed when Sokka spoke about love between the two nations.

As the group was approaching the city of Omashu, which they would need to reach by foot, since the city was located a few miles from the sea, Korra got a vision. Korra wondered on what had happened and looked around. She saw a young Air bender together with some other young boy. "Hello Bumi, so what's the plan today?" spoke the Air bender.

"Aang, tell me what you see!" spoke the boy

"Well, this is the mail delivery system by which people deliver various items" spoke Aang

"Try to think outside the box." Suggested his friend before looking at his puzzled friend "This is the largest slide in the world can be used for fun" spoke the boy; the Air bender congratulated him as the two began their silly activity of getting in the delivery truck and driving down. After this, Korra had opened her eyes again and saw her friends.

"Earth to Korra, what happened to you?" asked Sokka

"I just received a vision of an Air bender and some boy using the delivery system for sliding down" spoke Korra

"That sounds dangerous. Do you think my father would allow us to do this?" asked Jinora the former General of the Fire Nation

"You are a big girl Jinora and I think that you should have fun" spoke Iroh as he arrived on the beach. The young air bender first looked at him and then at her friends.

"Lets do this!" Korra spoke as she put her two fists together and smiled. Iroh went left the group to get the supplies on his own while the rest of the group would travel together first to play and then to get some supplies and meet with Iroh.

The group traveled to the gates of the city and saw a few guards. "How are we going to get in? Jinora's tattoos will definitely attract attention" spoke Sokka

"Relax, she can put a hood to shelter her head. Now, I have a plan" spoke Zuko but Katara did not like it

"Katara, its just the plan to get in, its not like you two are married. As the Avatar I command you to accept this plan" spoke Korra cheekily

"You know what? Next time it will be my duty to guard us, you will take my shift." Spoke the young Water bender as the group prepared with their plan.

The group walked and came towards the guards. "Greetings my name is Kya, this is my husband Lee and these are our children Sokha and Jin. And this is my sister Ikki" spoke the girl. The guard looked at them suspiciously before stopping them.

"Wait, why are you young man not showing any respect for your seniors. Carry his bag!" ordered the guard as Zuko threw his bag to Sokka, who made a silly face. The group proceeded and soon arrived at Omashu, after which they took of their disguises.

"Seriously, your son? Do I look like you? And who said it was OK for you even to suggest that you would be a husband to my sister? We will have serous words Zuko!" spoke Sokka before proceeding to walk forward.

"What's his problem?" asked Jinora

"No idea" answered Korra.

The group eventually found a high point in the city and sat in the mail cart. "Are you sure that it would be a good idea for us five to sit in this tiny cart?" asked Sokka as he was scared

"Relax, what could go wrong my cousin?" asked the Avatar as they climbed into the cart

"Move!" spoke Zuko

"No you move!" replied Sokka after the five climbed in the cart

"Guys?" spoke Jinora as the two boys looked at her

The cart moved and started sliding downwards, at times jumping from the line towards the roofs, destroying them and then proceeding with going on the delivery lines system. The group screamed, mostly Sokka although Jinora tried to make a serious face, which did not last very long.

After racing for a few minutes the group's cart dropped on a cabbage truck on one of the Omashu's streets. "My cabbages!" spoke the man as he looked at the five teenagers.

"We are screwed" spoke Sokka

The group was soon delivered to Omashu's King who decided to throw them a feast. "Are you sure it is not a trap?" asked Sokka, "Nobody could be this loony"

"This king might be just acting, try to act as if everything is alright" spoke Zuko

"Welcome my young travelers. It's a pleasure to see you young Avatar!" spoke the King as he pointed his hand at Korra

"You must be mistaken as I am not an air bender" spoke Korra

"I know that you are not an Air bender but who said that an avatar must be an Air bender?" smiled the King to the group's horror. He signaled something to two of his guards who immediately threw a piece of rock and a torch at Korra, while the King threw water at the girl. The Avatar quickly reacted in time and repelled all three of the elements as the king smiled.

"Not the Avatar, hmm? Put her friends in the newly decorated torture room. As for you, young Avatar, you will have to complete three tasks to see your friends again." Spoke the king as Korra looked at him.

An hour later Korra faced the large cave with a small waterfall inside. There was a key that hanged on the small chain that was attached from the top of the cave. "Your task is simple here Avatar. I lost my key to my lunch box, please fetch it for me" spoke the king as he laughed.

Korra looked frustrated. She used a few water jets to get closer to the chain but as soon as she climbed in the waterfall, she fell and was saved by earth bending a few stalagmites under her. She needed a new plan!

Korra then used her water bending and earth bent a stalactite and jumped form there but once again was not quick enough to repel a fast flowing water. "Why cant I just Water bend the water?" she asked herself but when the Avatar tried to do this, spikes shot from the stalactite to which the key was attached. She then saw her friends slowly getting covered in diamonds.

"Did I forget to mention that you have limited time? If you don't succeed on time, your friends will turn to stone" spoke the King, which annoyed Korra

"What if I am doing this all wrong?" thought the girl as she looked at the stalagmites underneath her. She then had an idea. Korra climbed to the starting point and looked at the stalactites close by. She then concentrated and earth bent it, tearing it from the cave and sending at the chain. The stalactite flew at its target, tearing the chain from the wall, after which it attached itself on the other side of the room, right above the king of this city.

"Here is your damn key, now let my friends go!" demanded Korra

"Not so fast. First you need to finish your two other assignments" spoke the king.

Soon Korra faced a small hole in the earth with a small bunny-looking animal looking at her. "Your task is simple- get Flopsie" spoke the king as Korra jumped into the hole. Just as she tried to grab the creature, it run away and hid in the small cave, after which it were clear that it escaped.

"Great!" spoke Korra as she turned to face the king but saw a larger creature, which started chasing her. Korra then turned around and sent a few fireballs at the beast, which got scared and run away.

"Wait a minute, maybe there is a twist here too" thought Korra and called the beast just to test her theory. "Flopsie" she spoke as the beast jumped at her and started licking the girl's face.

Korra then faced her final challenge. "You need to face an opponent. Choose wisely" spoke the King as he stood between two young men, who were armed with large weapons. Korra quickly chose the king, who suddenly grew in size and attacked her with his Earth bending.

While Korra was the Avatar and knew the basics of the three elements, the King's Earth bending was too strong for the girl, so she resorted to use the three elements she knew with water bending methodology. " You fight like a typical Water Bender, Avatar. Do you think you will surprise me?" asked the King as he sent a couple massive boulders at the girl. Korra Fire bent and destroyed them but another boulder hit her and Korra hit the wall.

"Rather pathetic, don't you think? And to think that I would face a challenge!" spoke the King as Korra went into another defensive stance.

As Korra was fighting, she started getting angrier and as a result she stopped being on the defensive and started going on offensive. She sent fireballs at the king together with small earth constructs, which he was dodging.

The king attacked Korra once again but the girl dodged the attack and pointed her fist towards his chest. "Well done young Avatar, you did well" spoke the king as he disappeared; he then repapered next to Korra's friends, who almost turned to stone by that point.

"Now, just answer my last question and your friends are free to go: what is my name?" asked the King with a smile

"How am I supposed to know this? I am seventeen years old, and I have never been outside of the South Pole!" Korra tried to defend herself as she tried to free her friend but could not.

"Time is running down" spoke the king as he laughed. The laughter entered Korra's mind as an epiphany occurred to the young Avatar.

"You are Bumi, former Avatar's friend?" asked Korra as the king laughed and quickly with the use of his earth bending freed her friends.

"Why did you make me do all of these challenges?" asked Korra

"Besides playing with your mind for fun?" asked the king. "Korra, you are destined to fight and defeat Fire Lord Ozai and bring peace to the world. During your travels you will encounter many perils, and you will need to think outside of the box." He spoke to Korra as the group exited the room, where they met Iroh.

"So, who wants some tea?" asked the man as he saw his nephew smack his head with his palm.

A/N:

Next: The group arrives at the Earth Bending village and meets Haru

The chapter after next: The Water bending Scroll

The plot will derail quite a bit from the point, where the group will arrive at the North Water Tribe. Book 2- Earth will have quite a few interesting novel arcs as well, including one around Toph. Hint Ursa and Kya Hint

If it is not clear by this point, the story is Zutara although I am not sure on the other couples; I will see how the story goes.


	6. Earth Bending Village

Chapter 6

After the group had left Omashu, they traveled further North to the North Pole to find both Korra as well as Katara water bending teachers. "I am bored and hungry, lets find more food" suggested Sokka as their supplies were diminishing

"That might be a good idea. I heard that there is an Earth Kingdom village nearby, maybe we will find a market there" suggested Iroh as he looked at the group. The group climbed off from Unagi and traveled to the beach. The group then traveled to the forest, where Sokka found a few nuts.

"Lets see, some round nuts, some other kind of nuts, some nuts that might actually be rocks" he continued as he gave his findings to the group.

"Do you think this is actual food?" asked Zuko as he spat the nut from his mouth on the ground

"Be patient nephew, I am sure that Sokka meant well" spoke Iroh as Zuko glared at his uncle.

"Is there any other food in here? I am still starving" spoke Zuko as he looked at his friends.

"You don't like the nuts I found?" asked Sokka, taking Zuko's comment as an insult. "These are actually not that good" he agreed after trying the nuts

As the two boys glared at each other, they heard some strange loud noise in the distance. "What was that?" asked Sokka as he looked at his friends.

"We need to run away from that," suggested Zuko and while Sokka agreed, the girl went to investigate the nature of the strange sound.

As the group arrived on the scene, they noticed a young boy, roughly their age, which earth bent a rock. "Don't move, he might be a spy from Fire Nation sent here to find us" spoke Sokka as he hid behind a rock. His sister ignored him.

"Hello, my name is Katara, what is your name?" Katara asked the boy, who suddenly stopped bending and looked at the girl.

Before Katara could do anything, the boy looked at her and built a wall made of rock between them, it was clear that he run away from the group. "Well done Katara, now you alerted him to our presence and the Fire Nation will soon raid our hiding spot" spoke Sokka

"I think we should be more optimistic Sokka. The boy clearly run home, which means that there is definitely a village nearby, where ewe could get more supplies for our trip" spoke Iroh calmly to which people agreed.

The group traveled further and soon faced the village. Although it was rather small, it still seemed deserted, as there were very few people on the streets. "This town is rather creepy, maybe we try another one?" suggested Sokka but Katara walked forward.

"Don't be a baby Sokka, we will get our supplies here and continue our journey" before she continued, she saw the same boy who earth bend before.

"Hey!" spoke Katara as she run at the boy, who went into a house. As the group entered it, they found the boy talking to his mother.

"Hello, I saw how you Earth bent today. Where did you learn that?" asked the girl

"You earth bent?" asked the older woman with slight anger and disappointment as she looked at her son, "You know how dangerous it is for you to Earth bend" spoke the woman.

"What is the problem with earth bending?" asked Katara

"Fire Nation frequently visits this village and they took all of our Earth benders away. Haru is the last Earth bender in this village and I am so worried that they will take my son away" spoke the woman

"Don't worry, I am sure that he will be fine" Katara tried to reassure the woman but apparently failed.

As the group was about to leave the house, they heard that a Fire Nation official knocked on the door. As he entered the house he saw that Katara ate some fruits, Korra and Sokka arm rested at the table, Haru stood next to his mother, Zuko and Iroh drank some tea while Jinora read a book. "Is there a problem officer?" asked the woman.

"The rent for this village has doubled, pay us more" spoke the man as he took received the coins from the woman before leaving.

"You should leave before you case any more trouble here" spoke the woman with concern. The group exited the house before Haru invited them to spend a night in the storehouse. "You can stay here for a night but please leave us tomorrow in the morning " he spoke before leaving.

"This place is rather comfortable, don't you think so?" asked Iroh his nephew

"This place stinks, why should I spend a night in the store house, where they likely keep the animals?" asked Zuko with disgust.

Late at night Zuko noticed that Katara was absent from her bed and went to investigate. He traveled around the village and soon found a few rocks, a small pound of water and a few signs of struggle. His eyes opened wider as he realized the implications. The boy returned to the house.

"Morning Zuko, how was your moon walking?" spoke Sokka as he opened his mouth and yawned.

"Katara and Haru were kidnapped. I think that the Fire Nation soldiers realized that they were benders" spoke Zuko

"What's the plan your highness?" asked Korra

"Someone will need to go under cover and infiltrate the place where they keep all the prisoners before we rescue them all" suggested Zuko

"Guys, Korra can pretend to be just a regular Earth bender. She would bend, get herself captured and later we would find her and rescue the prisoners" spoke Sokka

"That's actually a pretty decent plan," Zuko agreed.

In the morning, Korra went and started fighting with Sokka, as the two saw the Fire Nation soldiers.

"Who are you calling fat, you dumb peasant?" asked the girl

"You. I cannot believe that you are the fattest person I have ever seen" spoke Sokka as he pointed his boomerang at the girl.

"That's it, I will show you not to mess with me" spoke Korra as she sent a few rocks at Sokka.

"Guards, take her with you, she is an Earth bender" spoke Sokka and the guards took her in.

Later in the evening, Korra arrived at the metal platform with the other prisoners. The warden was looking furiously at the prisoners, even killing one who apparently disrespected him. "Now, just treat me with respect and you will live" he spoke as he went away. Korra walked towards a large crowd of Earth bending Prisoners, among whom she found both Haru and Katara.

"Katara, its so nice to finally find you" spoke Korra as hugged her younger cousin.

"What are you doing here?" asked Katara

"I am here to rescue you," replied Korra

Katara stood up and walked towards the table, climbed on it and faced the people. "People of the Earth Kingdom, it is time to fight for your freedom. The Avatar has returned and will return the balance to the world. The Fire Nation can take your bending element away but they will never be able to break your spirit" Spoke Katara but people did not react.

"You are such a naïve young girl," replied the Warden, "Later you will learn that their spirit was broken long time before you arrived. They will never fight me even if they see earth again" spoke the man

As Katara climbed of the table, a guard grabbed her. "You on the other hand will serve as the reminder to others that they should never even attempt to fight me" spoke the Warden as he threw a fireball at Katara. Korra jumped and caught the fireball, sending it back at the Warden.

"Who do you think you are? You fire bender had betrayed your country, I hope that Fire Lord Ozai's punishment will be most severe after I am done with you" spoke the Warden.

"You want to know who I am? Why don't you come here and find out?" smiled Korra as hit her fists together. Before Warden could attack Korra again, Zuko jumped on board and faced the Warden.

"This is getting even better, young banished Fire Prince returns" spoke the Warden as Zuko faced him.

Korra and Zuko began sending fireballs and fire waves that kept the guards at bay. It was clear that the guards were not the best fire benders and even though Zuko knew that his sister was much more powerful than him, he still was a rather powerful fire bender. Korra was powerful as well, not just by the virtue of being the Avatar but also she was born as a rather powerful bender by nature. The fire duo kept sending fire waves at the guards.

Suddenly a large pile of coal had appeared at the platform. Jinora climbed off on top of it, coughing. "Tell your brother that I will not repeat this again. Cough. This coal is so filthy" spoke the girl as she air glided towards the group.

"Here is your chance Earth benders to fight for freedom" spoke Katara as she showed them a piece of coal. The Earth bending prisoners again ignored her.

"You might be able to hold me off young fire benders but these people will forever be my slaves. There is nothing you can do to stop me" spoke the Warden as angered Korra looked at him.

Suddenly a rock formed from the coal and hit the Warden. His face went red and the group could sense hatred radiating from his eyes. "Who did this?" spoke the Warden as a small wave hit him in the face. As he looked at the group he saw Korra standing on the coal, with fire radiating from one hand, rocks formed form coal in the other and water circling around her.

"Do you still not get who I am?" spoke the Avatar as she cheekily smiled and started fighting the guards with al the three elements she knew. Unfortunately for her, she was not very proficient at bending all of those elements, let alone three at the time and the tide soon turned against her. Korra dropped on the ground.

"Fire Lord will be most pleased as he will not only will meet his traitorous son again but also the Avatar. I will be promoted" spoke the Warden but a few rocks soon flew at him and soon to his horror he realized that the prisoners at the platform began fighting back.

Katara smiled as the prisoners took her words to heart and they began fighting for their freedom. The tide turned against the Fire Nation soldiers and the Earth benders led by the Avatar fought against the Fire Nation soldiers, who were soon defeated.

Unagi appeared and made a large whole in the metal wall and the prisoners escaped through the hole. "Get in the ships" spoke Zuko as Team Korra knocked the entire guard into the water around the platform. After they noticed that all the prisoners were safe, they climbed on Unagi and left.

As they arrived on the beach, they found Iroh looking at them with questionably look. "What took you so long, I thought I would need to eat all this food by myself" he laughed as he carried the food on Unagi. As the group was leaving the beach, Katara realized that she lost something.

"My necklace!" she spoke as she touched her neck.

Meanwhile a small ship docked at the platform and both passengers climbed out and stood on the docks. Azula noticed that there had been a fight earlier. "What happened here?" asked Azula the Warden.

"The Avatar arrived and rescued the prisoners your highness" spoke the Warden as the girl impaled him with a fire sword that she formed; she then threw the Warden overboard.

"Look Azula, I found some necklace among all the debris" spoke her companion Tahno

"The Water Bender's necklace! Good job Tahno, it will help us track the Avatar" smiled the Fire Princess. Strangely for some reasons she jumped and hugged Tahno before regaining her composure and glaring at her water bending companion.

"You tell anyone about the hug and you will become a roasted Water bender, do you hear me!" spoke the Princess as Tahno slightly smiled.

A/N:

Next Chapter: Water Bending Scroll

The Chapter after that: Asami and Jet, and will also have a character make a brief appearance from Legend of Korra. Any guesses?


	7. The Water Bending Scroll

Chapter 7

Azula sat on a beach with Tahno, looking at the sky. The couple decided to make a short stop at a small beach, as they would need their strength to catch the Avatar and her teammates. "Azula, are you ok?" asked Tahno looking at the girl through the fire flames.

"Yes, why should I not be? Tomorrow we are going to capture this annoying Water bender Avatar and I will make sure that I will become a single child." Spoke the girl

"Crown Princess Azula, I like the sound of that. These losers would not know what them" smiled the boy as he looked back at the girl. Azula smiled and thought about the waves she could torment and destroy her enemies, including her brother Zuko.

In the morning the two visited a small village and entered a pub. A young woman in her early twenties was wrestling a few thugs and finally beat them. "Everyone can have a drink on me" spoke the woman as the crowd cheered. The woman, June saw Azula and came up to the Princess.

"Hello Princess Azula, how can I help you?" asked the bounty hunter.

"I require your services in tracking down the Avatar. She escaped us not long time ago and I heard that you are the best person for the job. Succeed and I will reward you, fail and I will punish you severely." Spoke Azula

"My my, you sure have some personality" toyed the bounty hunter with the Princess, as Azula glared angrily at her.

"Bring me something that belonged to the Avatar" she spoke as she led them outside.

"We acquired a piece of clothing that belongs to a friend of the Avatar, who travels together with her." Spoke Tahno as he gave the necklace to June.

"A Water Tribe Engagement Necklace? You sure got a special item" smiled June as she took the item and walked towards a wild looking beast.

"Nyla, here you go" spoke the bounty hunter as she gave the necklace to the beast, which smelt the necklace and was ready to go. The trio sat on the animal began their search.

Meanwhile, Korra and her friends made a small stop in a fishing village, where they wanted to get some supplies. While Iroh and Katara were getting the supplies, Korra saw a large ship docked in the harbor. "Lets check it out guys, maybe we can get some exotic items there" spoke Korra as she led her group minus Katara and Iroh to the ship. As they entered the ship they saw a crew of weird looking people selling various objects; the captain had a parrot lizard on his shoulder, looking at the group.

"Look they have so many weird items here" spoke Korra as she began searching through the items.

"Strange items, creepy crew members, a parrot lizard- these guys are pirates!" spoke Sokka in frustration as he was scared

"We prefer to call ourselves high rick traders" spoke one pirate as he looked at Sokka.

Korra found a rather interesting item and wanted to get it. "How much is this?" asked the Avatar

"Two hundred gold pieces" spoke the Captain and before he could say anything else, Korra threw a large bag of gold at the man.

"Korra? Katara will be mad, you know that?" spoke Sokka as he looked at his cousin

"What of it? I don't care is she will be mad at me, I am the Avatar, so she needs to deal with it" she spoke proudly

"Wait, you are the Avatar?" asked a pirate as they quickly surrounded the group.

"Shit" spoke Korra as she quickly jumped and fire bent with her foot, which knocked the pirates on the ground, "Time to run guys" she spoke as she grabbed the bag with gold.

The group managed to escape, and as they entered a small street, they met Katara, who looked quite angry.

"Where did you go, you two babies?" asked the girl her brother and cousin, as well as her friends.

"We journeyed to a pirate ship and Korra actually stole some scroll from them" spoke Jinora

"Why did we even run? I am sure we could have taken them down?" asked Zuko

Katara ignored her friends and took the scroll. As she opened it, she was amazed. "Guys, this is a Water Bending Scroll. It means that those pirates stole it from some Water bender; we could also learn how to use it, so that I could help Korra learn the Water bending moves" spoke Katara

"Well, duh little cousin, why did you think I tried to buy it in the first place?" glared Korra as they walked to a creek, where the group decided to practice the moves.

Katara looked at the scroll and tried to repeat the first form but after several attempts was not able to do so. Korra looked at the scroll and tried to repeat the moves. "Don't worry Korra if you cannot do this form your first try, this seems to be an advanced technique" spoke Katara

"Cousin, look, this is a very easy form" spoke Korra as she laughed. The water moved the way it supposed to and Korra was having fun playing with the water. Katara got angry.

"Sorry if I am not as good as you are, our obviously naturally gifted Avatar Korra" spoke Katara as he glared at the girl.

Korra suddenly dropped the water she used in the rived, which made a splash, which then in turn made Sokka wet.

"Hey" spoke the boy but Korra ignored him.

"I am sorry Katara, but I am the Avatar. I cannot help it that I am so naturally gifted. Don't worry, you will learn and eventually be a great Master" Korra tries to reassure Katara, as she looked at her baby cousin with a saddened face

"I am so sorry Korra" spoke Katara as the two cousins hugged. "If you want, I will not practice any more moves from this scroll again" spoke the girl as the group went to make a camp and to wait for Iroh to return with all the food they needed for their journey.

Meanwhile, Nyla pointed to its Master the location where the Avatar and her friends had visited before; both Azula and Tahno searched for the presence of their enemies. They saw a large ship and decided to ask them. "Hello, have you seen the Avatar? She is a Water bender who travels with a few other people, including a fire bender traitor." Spoke Azula

"The Avatar has escaped us but we would surely help you find her for the right price" spoke the Captain. Azula was not pleased as she fire bent with her fist, lighting the Captain's beard on fire.

"I will ask you one more time. Will you help us find the Avatar?" asked Azula as she created a small electric charge. The Captain swallowed deeply.

"Sure, how can we be of service" spoke the man cowardly as Azula slightly smiled.

"Follow this woman June and capture the Avatar's friend, who will help us in our quest" spoke Azula as she then looked at Tahno, who in turn took out the fire with water on the beard.

One pirate made a funny face as he looked at June and whistled but was quickly knocked on the ground by her. "Stop it, creep" spoke June as she walked behind Azula and Tahno, who were ready to set their trap.

At night, the group went to sleep before going further in their travels to the North Pole. As everyone went to sleep, Katara sneaked out and took the scroll with her to practice her water bending. As the girl arrived at the river and began her lesson, she was quickly ambushed and tied by a group of pirates, who ambushed her and tied her to the tree. "Hello again, Katara of the Water Tribe or should I say the Water Peasant?" smiled Azula as she glared at the girl

"Azula, I remember you well. You always bullied me when I was a child!" spoke Katara angrily as Azula smiled again.

"You see, my father wants to destroy the Avatar, as your friend posses a great threat to the Fire Nation. Tell me where she is and I will let you go" spoke Azula

"I know you well, Princess. As Zuko once told me, you always lie!" shouted Katara.

"My brother is a failure and unfit to rule the Fire Nation. Tell me, Katara where your friend is and I will not hurt you. Much" spoke Azula as she took the necklace and showed to Katara.

"I know that this is a very special item to you" spoke Azula as she put the necklace around Katara's neck and then smiled again. The necklace was on fire.

"You of course can always not tell me where they are but if you value your neck" spoke Azula before she was interrupted by June.

"Princess Azula, we caught these children at a camp, trying to ambush us" spoke the woman. Katara saw her captured friends. Korra saw her cousin and with her last strength sent a water jet towards Katara's neck, which took out the fire.

"At last, the Avatar is within my grasp. Tahno, kill these pirates" spoke Azula as her friend smirked and sent ice spikes at the pirates.

"I have no use from you anymore. Zuzu might posses some value to me but he is not here. The coward had probably run to his weak Uncle" spoke the Princess Azula, as she was about to execute the rest of Team Korra.

Suddenly a large yellow ball of fire flew at the group and threw Azula backwards, the princess hit a tree. "Who dares to strike me?" asked Azula angrily

A man escaped from shadows and she saw her brother's face. "You will not hurt my friends" spoke Zuko as he sent another fireball at Azula, which she redirected.

"You bet I would" she spoke as she sent her blue flames at her brother. The two siblings began sending fire at each other. Tahno joined in and the two villains started gaining an upper hand.

"You did not even present a challenge to me" spoke Azula as she sent another fireball, which Zuko redirected. As he was about to send another fire wave at his sister, Tahno bent water and extinguished his fire.

"You are done brother. After I take you and the Avatar to our father, I will personally execute your friends, starting with this annoying Water Peasant over there" she pointed at Katara as a tear escaped the Water bender's eye.

Zuko got enraged. "You will not hurt her" he spoke as he sent water at Azula and extinguished her flame. "Wait, why did I send water of all things?" spoke the boy as he then sent his normal fire at Tahno, knocking him down.

Zuko then quickly sent a few small fire daggers at the ropes and freed his friends, who then run away from Azula and her minions. As they escaped, Zuko still wondered on how he actually managed to send water at Azula. As the group run, Azula caught up with them. As the fire-bending prodigy sent the fire at the Fire Nation Prince, Katara saw that Zuko would be unable to redirect the fire, so the girl jumped in front of the boy and tried to bend water to defeat the fire. However, what surprised everyone, including Azula was that Katara caught the fire and then sent it back at Azula, who jumped away. Katara then summoned the water, and used her newly learned techniques to fight with Azula but instead of water bending, the water turned into fire and Katara started using the newly made liquid fire to defend herself. Eventually, the group escaped Azula and regrouped.

"Where have you been, I searched everywhere for you" spoke Uncle Iroh as she met the group on top of Unagi.

"Thank you o powerful beast. Time to run" spoke Sokka as he quickly climbed on top of the beast, and was followed by the rest of the group.

"How did you bend fire? And you water?" asked Sokka his sister and Zuko, who did not know what to say. The group sailed north.

Meanwhile, Azula found her friend Tahno, who waited for the Princess to return. "Did you see what they did? How is that possible? That Peasant bested me!" spoke Azula angrily looking at Tahno, who still was unsure on what had happened.

"It is obvious they used their opposite element" spoke June looking at the duo

"How is that possible" Azula was loosing her temper

"I heard about some fire nation woman in the Earth Kingdom who could transfer her fire into water. Judging from the faces of your brother and his girlfriend, it is likely that one can use its opposite element if one were to be either romantically linked to one another or just have a very strong familial bond" replied June as she looked at the Princess, who always tried to be the best and strived for perfection. Suddenly as she fire bent, her fire turned into watery liquid fire. The girl laughed as the two stared at Azula in shock.

A/N:

Next Chapter: Asami and Jet, and will also have a character make a brief appearance from Legend of Korra. Any guesses?

The Chapter after that: The Blue Spirit


	8. Jet and Asami

Chapter 8

The group sat in the forest, relaxing from their constant journey towards the North Water Tribe. The group decided to rest from their journey and while the five teenagers hanged in the forest, Iroh decided to take a nap on the Unagi at the local creek, where the beast had somehow managed to lay on its belly.

"Guys, look, I found a pile of fruits" spoke Sokka as he pointed his finger at the discovery.

"Careful Sokka, this pile seems very suspicious. I think we should not touch it" spoke Jinora as she took out her small book and began reading again.

Sokka did not listen to his friend's advice and jumped at the fruit pile, where he immediately got stuck in the air in a small metal cage. "Guys, could you help? It is a rather small cage" spoke Sokka unamusingly. Korra sent a fire blast at the rope and the cage soon dropped on the ground.

"You could be more careful Korra. After all you don't want to damage your leader, as I make all the important decisions here" spoke Sokka as he looked at his older cousin

"Why should you be the leader? I am older than you and I after all I am the Avatar!" spoke Korra as she glared at her cousin.

"The leader should be level headed and his instincts should keep the group safe" spoke Sokka as he led the group.

"Katara, is your brother always that obnoxious?" asked Zuko as the Sokka got on his nerves

"Unfortunately but lets just follow him for a while to see how bad his plan is" smiled Katara as the group of five continued walking.

While they walked, Katara noticed that Jinora was looking rather sad, as the young Air bender walked a bit behind the rest of the group. "Are you OK, Jinora?" asked Katara worryingly

"No, I miss my family" spoke the shy girl as she continued walking.

After a while, the group was tired. "Hey, o brave Sokka's instincts, do you know where are we heading?" asked Katara

"Not sure but at least we are far away from Fire Nation jerks" spoke Sokka as he continued to lead. Katara saw that Zuko's face reddened as fire appeared on his hands.

"Relax, Sokka did not really mean that" spoke the girl, as she tried to calm her friend.

"Yes, Zuko, I am sure that Sokka would act differently if he actually kissed a girl," teased Korra

"Hey, I kissed a girl, you just have not met her" spoke Sokka

"Who? Gran Gran? I met Gran Gran," teased Katara as Korra laughed

"Admit it cousin, your manliness skills are just as strong as your fighting ones" spoke Korra as she threw some water at her cousin, Sokka's head became wet and the boy got annoyed.

The group crossed a few bushes and then surprisingly arrived at a Fire Nation camp, where forty or so Fire Nation soldiers sat, while discussing a military plan." Look, it's an Air bender. Capture the Avatar!" ordered the chief officer as his men prepared to fight the group.

"When will they learn that I am not the Avatar?" sighed Jinora as she sent an airwave at the few people, knocking them off. The group prepared to fight but soon realized that they were surrendered. One man grabbed Jinora and put his sword to her throat, clearly showing his intention to kill her if the group would not surrender.

"Now, be good little benders and surrender to us, while we will deliver the Avatar to the Fire Lord" spoke the commander as he prepared to tie the group. However, a group of teenagers jumped from the trees and started fighting the Fire Nation soldiers.

Two people caught the group's attention. One of the main fighters was a girl, who was dressed in a black and red costume. The girl did not have any weapons in her hands but that did not stop her to fight the soldiers, she used her impressive fighting skills to defeat many of them. Once, she took a spear and jumped into the air, while at the same time swinging the spear into different directions. Five men instantly dropped to the ground, and after the girl returned to her fighting stance, she knocked out a few other soldiers.

The other fighter was a guy, who fought the soldiers with his curved swords. He seemed to be very proficient in his fighting style, as he easily defeated many men with his sword technique, which even Zuko acknowledged to be rather impressive.

After the soldiers were defeated, they retreated while the group's rescuers approached them. The girl took of her helmet and waved her black hair in the air before she gave her hand to Sokka, whose cheeks turned red. "You are so beautiful" spoke Sokka before dropping on the ground.

"I am not sure if Suki would appreciate that comment," joked Zuko as he helped his teammate to stand up.

"Hello my name is Jet" spoke the leader of the rescue group, who wielded dual swords, "What are you doing here"

Katara blushed as looked at her, which made Zuko slightly annoyed. "We are traveling with my cousin, Avatar Korra to the North Pole, so that Korra would train in the Water bending" spoke the girl

"Greetings Avatar Korra" spoke Jet as he looked at Korra and shook her hand

"Hello pal, what were you doing here?" Replied Korra, as the girl was slightly uneasy in the presence of this boy, especially since he took some interest in her baby cousin.

"My freedom fighters were exploring the area as we saw that you were ambushed. We came to help" spoke Jet as he led the group to his tree house. Zuko did not appreciate the stares that Jet was sending him.

"Is something wrong? Why are you staring at Zuko?" asked Korra

"He is a fire bender" spoke Jet as he left.

"He is weird, I don't like him" spoke Korra as she looked at her friend.

"Me neither Korra" replied Zuko as he followed Katara

In the evening, the Team Avatar sat at the table, which was located in one of the tree houses in the tree village. The group enjoyed their food as they talked.

"So, tell us more about yourself" spoke Katara as she eyed the new boy.

"I am Jet. My family was killed by the Fire Nation soldiers and I vowed to fight them and help the people to escape their tyranny" spoke Jet

"Join us, we could use your help" continued Jet

"I am sorry, but we need to reach the North Pole," replied Katara.

After the dinner, Jet approached the two boys in the Team Avatar and spoke to them, "I need your help. My group could use a few more fighters in their next mission" spoke Jet as he looked at the two boys.

Jet assembled a group and with the help of Sokka and Zuko traveled on the road before they captured an elderly looking Fire Nation man. "Please let me go" spoke the man.

"You are Fire Nation's spy, who wants to destroy us" spoke Jet as he pushed the man on the ground.

"Stop this, don't you see that this man is not a threat" spoke Zuko as the two boys glared. Jet took his hands of the man as the old man ran away.

"This man is an enemy! I am sorry that we could not reach an understanding" spoke Jet as he made a few weird sounds. The rest of the group that were currently present quickly knocked the group on the ground and tied them, before putting both boys in the metal cages and lifting them into the air.

"Tomorrow I will destroy that small town nearby and we will free the village from the Fire Nation presence. I will check with you in a few days to see if you are still alive" spoke Jet as he signaled his team to leave.

"This is great, now we are Jet's prisoners." Spoke Sokka

"Hey, why are you so upset? I thought you hated the Fire Nation?" asked Zuko form the other cage

"Of course I hate them for what they did to our family, to our tribe but I never wanted to kill innocent people" spoke Sokka as he realized just what he said.

"I am sorry if I treated you poorly Zuko" he spoke as he looked at his teammate.

The Fire bender smiled, "Its better late than never to understand your mistake and prejudices" spoke the Fire Prince as he smiled.

"Seriously though, those soldiers yesterday deserved their butts getting kicked" spoke Sokka as Zuko laughed.

Katara noticed that Jet returned to the village but her teammates were nowhere to be seen. "What happened to Sokka and Zuko?" asked Katara

"I am sorry" spoke Jet as his words sank into the girls mind before she run away crying. Jinora observed the exchange and jumped into the trees, as she was sure that the two idiots were not dead.

Next morning, Jet found both Water Tribe girls seating at a creek. "I am sorry for what happened yesterday but we need to move on. I need your help to get all this water away from the underground and in the river " spoke Jet as he pointed at the geysers.

"I am sure that you can do it Katara" he touched her shoulders, and smiled while looking at the girl. "And as for you Korra, I have no doubt that the Avatar would be able to perform this task" spoke Jet as he left the two girls by the river.

The two cousins worked with great effort, as they lifted slowly the water from the underground and pulled it into the river. They worked for a few hours before they saw the fruits of their labor- the river was full of water as the ground water kept pouring from the geysers.

"Common, lets find Jet and tell him that we finished" spoke Korra as the two cousins ran towards the forest but then noticed a large river dam, which contained many explosives.

"Why would Jet put the explosives there?" asked herself Katara

"Well, besides possibly blowing it up?" spoke Korra as she looked at Katara. As the two girls looked at the dam, they noticed that a few people approached them.

"Katara, I can explain" spoke Jet as he looked at the girls.

"Explain what? That you were going to destroy the dam and flood the village with the water we put into the river?" asked Katara before Jet whistled.

"What are you doing?" asked Katara as she saw a small arrow flying at the dam, after which it exploded and the water poured into the city. The girls watched in horror how the town got destroyed.

"You murderer! I trusted you!" spoke Katara but as she prepared to fight Jet, she quickly knocked her out and held a sword at her throat.

"I am sorry Katara, but there was no other way. Please leave us Avatar Korra or I would have to resort to lethal force" spoke panicked Jet before backing into the forest. Korra did not move as she did not wish for her cousin to get hurt but the girl was getting rather angry.

"Jet?" spoke Asami as she appeared on the scene and looked at the group.

"Asami, I had to do it!" spoke Jet as the girl looked at her leader

"I understand" spoke Asami as she approached Jet and with a few hand moves knocked Katara on the ground.

"We have to leave and take her as our prisoner" spoke Jet but before he could finish he screamed as Asami jumped into the air and with a powerful leg hit knocked the boy on the ground, placing her foot at his throat.

"Jet, I cared about you as my brother after I lost my family to the Fire Nation but your methods are too extreme, what you want to do is so wrong" spoke Asami as she then lifted the boy and pinned him by the tree. Korra used this moment to send water at Jet, successfully freezing the boy.

Asami sat on her knees and helped Katara to stand up. "I am sorry Katara that I hit you" spoke Asami as Katara stood up. It was clear that the younger girl forgave the seventeen year old.

The next thing the three people saw was that Jinora flew in the air, carrying both boys on her glider. As she descended onto the cliff, they jumped onto the ground and looked happily at their team.

"I rescued these idiots and they warned the village on its upcoming destruction. Nobody died" spoke Jinora as Sokka jumped to hug his two family members. Zuko looked at Katara happily.

"One day you will all understand that you made a mistake" spoke Jet as the group abandoned him. The Team Avatar plus Asami walked towards the creek and found Iroh, who woke up.

"While I will never stop in my search to find the fate of my family, I decided that I will join you, Avatar Korra, in your quest to stop the Fire Lord Ozai" spoke Asami as she followed the group and sat on Unagi.

"Very nice" spoke Iroh as he looked at Asami but Zuko glared at his Uncle.

"Uncle!" spoke Zuko

Meanwhile, the ice had almost melted and Jet was ready to rejoin his Freedom Fighters. He saw that a man approached him. "What do you want?" asked the boy

"I saw that those benders betrayed you from achieving your goal. I heard abut you, Jet. Like you, I lost my parents to a Fire bender and it had been my mission to remove people's bending to stop all this madness. Join me and I can help you." Spoke the stranger as he broke the ice with a few hits.

"Who are you?" asked Jet

"My name is Amon" spoke the man as Jet smiled. He would finally get his revenge.

A/N:

Next Chapter: Korra is captured and Blue Spirit rescues the Avatar

The Chapter after that: while traveling, the Team Avatar meets a run away Fire bender Master; they also meet Zuko's old enemy.


	9. The Blue Spirit

Chapter 9

Warning: I think I really pushed the T rating here as some characters get wounded in this chapter

The group stopped at another island. They knew that they would soon approach the North Water Tribe as the temperature was getting colder and Uncle Iroh recognized some of the architecture that clearly was located in the Northern hemisphere.

"Our journey to the North Pole will soon end and we will finally learn some Water bending" spoke Katara as she thought about her upcoming classes. Little did the girl know that their sister tribe would not allow her to do that.

"Uncle, what is our plan to stop the Father lord?" asked Zuko

"You mean defeat the Fire Lord?" asked Korra as she smirked

"I said Fire Lord," replied Zuko as a few flames exited his hands

"Chill, o wise Crown Prince, slayer of the dreadful Father lord!" spoke Korra with sarcasm, which annoyed the Prince greatly

"Guys, I don't think it is a good time to argue. This place seems dangerous" spoke Sokka

The bushes began moving and everyone glanced on the suspicious activity. "I told you so!" screamed Sokka as he readied his boomerang. A small fire ferret jumped from the bush and then quickly ran towards another one, where it soon disappeared.

"Yes, o dear brother of mine, this is a very dangerous island" joked Katara as she looked at her brother. The boy was clearly embarrassed.

"Korra, I know that you need to first learn Water bending but I feel that you need to learn Fire bending now as well. Come, I will teach you two some fire bending" spoke Iroh as the two teenagers separated from the group. The three of them then arrived at the nearby creek, where both Zuko and Korra dropped their outer layers so that they could practice Fire bending more efficiently. As Korra looked at the Prince, she blushed but then proceeded with Iroh's lesson.

Meanwhile, on the other part of the Island a man arrived at the citadel. "Captain Zhao" began an officer but the man corrected him.

"I am Admiral Zhao, Fire Lord Ozai promoted me as I am assembling forces to capture the Avatar. My informants told me that she is in the area somewhere close by" spoke Zhao as he entered the main building. He smiled since he knew that the Avatar was on the island and soon he would be able to capture her.

After a few hours of training Korra progressed immensely but during practice Zuko always beat her. "Korra, you have the greatest raw power among any bender but you lack technique" spoke Zuko as he showed another form to the girl.

"Whatever!" spoke Korra as she returned to the camp

"Uncle, why are Water Tribe women so difficult?" asked Zuko

"There are many mysteries in this world my nephew and this could be the biggest of them all" Iroh laughed as Zuko became frustrated before the boy returned to the camp.

As he arrived, he noticed that the majority of his friends were sick; only Korra and he were not experiencing any side effects. "Zuko, don't come closer, you cough might cough get sick too" spoke Katara as she coughed a few more times. Zuko saw that the Water siblings were feeling unwell, and Jinora due to being an Air bender flew in the air each time she coughed.

"I will search for a way to cure them, you stay here" spoke Korra as she jumped in the bushes and disappeared.

Zuko looked at Korra's shadow, but before he could follow the Avatar, Katara spoke. "Zuko, please don't leave us" This was a new sight for the Prince since Katara always tried to appear strong but now it was obvious that the girl was weakened.

Zuko came closer and took Katara in his hands. "What cough are you cough doing?" asked the girl as she tried to crawl away.

"Don't worry, I am a Fire bender and I won't get sick as easily" he looked in the girl's eyes.

"Get cough a room cough" spoke Sokka as he crawled away from the couple. The two laughed.

"I am sorry I hit you Zuko" spoke Katara as the Prince took her hand and looked her in the eyes.

"You don't need to apologize, I behaved like a jerk. Its just since I have lost my mother" spoke Zuko, as a tear escaped his eye

"I lost my mother too. She protected Korra and me, the last Water benders of the South Water Tribe" spoke Katara as the two teenagers brought their faces together, as their lips almost touched each other.

"Zuko, the Avatar had been captured" spoke Iroh as he quickly arrived at the scene.

"What?" Zuko looked at his uncle, pulling his face away from Katara before he looked at the girl once again.

"Go, I will be fine" spoke Katara as she kissed Zuko on his cheek. The boy stood up and ran towards the group's supplies before taking a few items and disappearing silently in the forest.

"General Iroh" spoke Katara as she looked at the older man

"Katara, please call me Uncle, we are practically family" the old man spoke as the girl weakly laughed

"Uncle Iroh" It seemed strange for Katara to say that but she continued, "When we faced Azula and that boy, I coughed her fire. But I am a Water bender" asked the girl

"You see, the bending arts are very mysterious. Long time ago, before people could bend the elements, people bent the energy within themselves and even others; according to the Library's archives at least. Sometimes, a few powerful benders are born to each nation who have the potential of bending their opposite element. I am no expert on this of course and I have no idea how people could even do such a thing, but I heard of a few cases when people besides the Avatar could bend two elements." The man finished his lecture, as he did not know much more about the subject

"Zuko must be very lucky to have you as his uncle" spoke Katara to which Iroh laughed

"I think that he might be even happier to be in your presence" he smiled before leaving the girl, thinking about the conversation as she coughed.

As Korra opened her eyes, she saw that both of her feet and arms were chained. The girl could neither move nor bend. As she struggled, she saw the man who captured her.

"Greetings Avatar. My name is Admiral Zhao. I presume the previous Air Nomad Avatar had died? And to think that I considered you to be a challenge to capture" laughed the man

"I will get out of the chains and then you are toast" spoke Korra

"I don't think so young Avatar. You see, I am a Master Fire bender and I will maim you if necessary. Rest assured, your remaining life will be spent in a metal cage, from where you could never escape" spoke Zhao as he took Korra's hand and applied some fire. The girl screamed.

"You might know how to fire bend a little but even your body will get burnt if I apply enough pressure. After all, Prince Zuko has a scar on his face that will never go away" he smiled as he left and locked the door.

A few tears dropped from Korra's eyes. "I am so sorry guys, I failed you" spoke Korra looking on the ground. She tried to use her tears for water but was unable to do so. Neither could she use her fire or earth to help her. The avatar realized that she was stuck.

Suddenly the door flew from its hinges and a man appeared from the shadows. The man had a blue mask that covered his face; he held two Dao swords in his hands and waved them in two different directions.

"The Admiral sent you to kill me? Go ahead, and another Avatar will be born!" the girl screamed as the man in a costume jumped at her and quickly moved his swords. The Avatar closed her eyes.

When she opened them, Korra saw that the chains were off and she could stand freely on the floor. She made a confused expression as the man made a sign for the girl to be quiet before he looked outside.

The man in the mask led Korra away from the dungeon but soon they encountered many Fire Nation soldiers, who attacked them. Korra sent fire waves at them since she could not see any water, however despite her attacks, the girl was unable to handle an entire squadron of Fire benders all by herself.

The man jumped and with ease took a few Fire bender soldiers by himself before he showed the gate to Korra with his hand. The soldiers were approaching and the duo was running out of options.

An archer shot an arrow at the masked man but Korra jumped in front of him; the arrow passed threw Korra's right arm as she cried in pain. The duo exchanged looks; the masked man then took the arrow and threw it at the archer, who then dropped on the ground.

"Well, if it isn't the famous Avatar. You should surrender as you are leaking blood from your body and you are in no position to fight me" spoke Admiral Zhao as he sent a large fireball at Korra. The girl cried, as she knew for certain that her demise would soon occur.

Suddenly, a red wall made of ice appeared and Korra looked at herself in shock. The girl then realized that her tears had diluted her blood, which helped her to bend it and make an ice wall, which sheltered the girl from the fire attack before it got blasted to bits.

Korra weakly smiled and stood up on the ground proudly despite experiencing intense pain in her right arm. She smiled as she bend more diluted blood and began using two elements at once. Her right arm was bending the pool of blood while her right arm sent a few more fireballs at the incoming soldiers.

Zhao looked furious as he realized that he could not stop Korra as quickly as he would have hopped. More archers arrived and shot the group, while the mysterious man in the mask dodged the arrows, many of them hit Korra. The girl's arms and legs had been wounded and one arrow flew past her side, slightly wounding her. Zhao finally smiled.

"I am sorry Korra" spoke the mysterious stranger as he jumped towards the girl and with quick speed pulled all the arrows from the girl's body before applying some fire to them. The girl screamed.

"You are a smart Fire bender" smiled Zhao, "Or should I call you Prince Zuko" the man smiled as Zuko took of his mask and looked at the Admiral with anger. Before Zuko could do anything, a few more archers sent more arrows, two of which hit the boy and as they went through his arms, they pinned the boy to the ground.

"I am sorry Korra, I don't think we will make it" he spoke to his friend

"Send an arrow to his chest and kill him, the Avatar is mine" spoke Zhao. As the arrow left the bow, Zuko closed his eyes, preparing himself for an immanent death.

Korra looked at her teammate and suddenly a huge fire erupted from her. The girl rose in the Air, as fire surrounded her body and sent it in all directions. The arrow was destroyed in an instant. Korra then sent a huge fireball at the soldiers, which knocked out many of them. The Avatar then grabbed Zuko and projectile herself away from the citadel. It was clear to everyone that Admiral Zhao was not pleased.

Korra flew for a few miles before she turned to her natural state and the two descended into the forest. The pair fell in the nearby swamp. "You saved me Korra, thank you" spoke Zuko as he took the two arrows from his body quickly, so that he would not feel pain for a long time.

As Zuko took the second arrow out of his body, Korra weakly stood up. As she grabbed his arm, she quickly hugged the boy before passionately kissing him. Zuko quickly pushed the girl away as Korra looked with a puzzled look at him.

"I am sorry but I don't like you that way" spoke Zuko before

Korra looked on the ground, clearly sad before noticing a few frogs in the swamp. She took a few of them and the two returned to the camp. "You two look horrible" spoke Sokka when he saw his teammates. Korra's arms and legs were full of arrow marks, and in some instances her arms had a few holes. Zuko did not look much better.

"Here, I found your treatment" spoke Korra as she put a frozen frog into each person's mouth. After sucking on it for a while, the frogs moved before jumping away from the group.

"Eww" spoke Katara as she realized just what their medicine was

In the evening, the group sat at the beach, where Korra told the group on what had happened. Katara put her hands in the water as it glowed. The girl was surprised.

"What is going on?" asked Katara before Iroh noticed the glowing

"Katara, you have been gifted with healing powers that few Water benders have" spoke Iroh as he looked at her. The girl smiled and then dropped both Korra and Zuko in the water as she began her healing. Even though the wounds had closed, the scars remained. The group then left on Unagi, as they were sure that Zhao's forces began scouting the island.

A/N:

I decided to skip the Deserted Episode, as I see no reason to include it in the plot. Regarding this chapter: Korra currently has a crush on Zuko but the two will not be together.

Next Chapter: the Team arrives at the North Air Temple, where Jinora reunites with her family

The chapter after that: The team arrives at the North Pole, Sokka meets Yue


	10. Northen Air Temple

Chapter 10

Next day, the group traveled to another island, where they decided to rest. However, their journey was soon complicated when they heard that there was a nearby group of last surviving Air benders living in the Northern Air Temple. "Uncle, do you think that we will find more Air benders?" asked Zuko as he looked at his uncle

"I am sure that we might, my nephew as I heard from some of my old friends that Tenzin is still alive." Replied Iroh as Jinora caught up with the conversation.

"Tenzin? My father is alive?" asked the girl as the air around her suddenly flew in all directions.

"Yes my dear. When I met him, Tenzin and I both liked to play Pi Sho although I generally won most games. Last time I saw him, he was the last Air bending Master as the other before him died" spoke the man

"Isn't great Korra? We will finally meet an air bender teacher, who will teach you how to bend air!" exclaimed Katara

"Not so fast young Katara, while your cousin can learn some of the basics of the bending art, she would still need to follow the traditional element sequence" spoke Iroh as he sat looking on the horizon. Despite the news, the team Avatar enjoyed the day, as Korra did not care that Tenzin was the last Air bending Master, as he surely could join their group and train her after she would master all the other elements.

After an hour of swimming, Unagi approached a large rock, on top of which a large structure was located. "I think we have arrived" spoke Iroh as Unagi stopped.

A small figure glided in the air before reaching the group. The figure was a young girl, probably a few years younger than Jinora; the girl had the same clothing style as Jinora wore, although the new girl clearly lacked a blue arrow on her forehead.

"Uncle Iroh! It's so nice to see you! Have you brought presents? I love presents! Will you stay with us? Dad drives us crazy with all the exercises; it is nice for you to distract him. Are these your grandchildren? Jinora!" exclaimed the eleven-year-old girl as she jumped at the older sibling, which made Jinora fall on her back.

Jinora quickly used her air bending to help her sit and then she glared at her younger sister, "Run along Ikki, please call dad to bring Oogi" spoke Jinora as he sister showed her tongue to her sister as she glided upwards in the air.

"You sure have a hyper active sister" spoke Katara as Korra laughed

"Tell me about it. My younger brother Meelo is so much better" spoke Jinora as she looked away. Everyone except Sokka quickly realized the sarcasm with which Jinora spoke that.

A rather large sky bison soon met the group. A man sat on his back, guiding the beast towards the group. "My daughter Ikki told me that you arrived to see us. Glad you could make it Iroh," spoke the man as Oogi descended lower, closer to the water, so that the group could climb on it. The bison the rose in the air and after a short period of flying, descended on a small platform on the island.

The team Avatar jumped on the ground and looked around. They saw a large temple on the top of the island, where a few people lived. "Jinora!" screamed a nine-year-old boy as he run quickly towards his sister with the use of his Air bending.

"Hi Meelo, it is so good to see you" spoke Jinora sarcastically.

"Daddy look, I am a fire bender" spoke the boy as he farted on a candle and a large flame flew away. Tenzin took his oldest son in the arms but the boy farted again and rose in the air, before flying away.

"I am sorry that my son greeted you like that" apologized Tenzin

"Don't worry old friend, he is a small boy after all" replied Iroh as the two old friend politely greeted each other.

"Tenzin, in my travels I found your missing daughter" spoke Iroh as Jinora flew to her father and hugged him

"Thank you for looking after her."

"Dad, I managed to life fine on my own. Besides, I was in the Southern Air Temple, and I learned much about its history and geography before, so I knew where I could go" spoke the girl

"There is also an important matter we need to discuss old friend. Korra please follow us" spoke Iroh as he led his friend and the Avatar to a private room.

As they sat down, Iroh spoke, "Recently it came to my attention that the Avatar had returned. Young Water bender Korra of the Water Tribe is the new Avatar"

"Hi!" spoke Korra as she smiled. Tenzin's face reddened

"I wondered when you would arrive. Have you already mastered the other three elements?" asked the Air bending Master

"Well" spoke Korra

"I found Korra with her two cousins recently on the South Pole. While it is clear that Korra is gifted and already knows rudimentary forms of Water, Earth and Fire, she still has yet to master even one of them" spoke Iroh

"I see. I am afraid I cannot teach you yet as you have yet to master the rest of the elements" spoke Tenzin as a sad expression appeared on his face

"But you will join my group and travel with us, right? After I master the other elements, I would then start learning Air bending" spoke Korra but Tenzin did not seem to agree with the girl

"I am sorry Avatar Korra but my family is the last remaining Air benders, four of whom are young children. I can neither leave them or my wife Pema alone in this Temple. I am sorry but I will not go with your team" spoke Tenzin as the men looked at each other. Korra was saddened, as she surely would not mean another Air bending Master.

Jinora entered the room. "Jinora, is something wrong?" asked Tenzin, looking at his oldest daughter.

"Dad, you will not going to like this but I will go and teach the Avatar when she will be ready to learn Air bending" spoke the girl

"Absolutely not, I will not risk your life" spoke Tenzin but was interrupted by Jinora

"Dad, I am the only other Air bending Master in the world and while you cannot leave this island, I can. I will teach Korra Air bending, I can feel it to be my destiny!"

Suddenly the room got darker and Korra changer her appearance. Instead of her stood Avatar Aang. "Father?" asked Tenzin

"Hello my son. It has been many years since I've seen you. You must allow your daughter to leave with the Avatar as Korra has an important mission in the world, it is the Avatar's duty to protect it and keep peace. Korra will need to learn all four elements before she could face the Fire Lord and end the war but she will not be able to do it if she won't learn Air bending. I know its hard son but you need to let go. Dangerous times await us and I feel that some will not survive by the end of the war." Spoke former Avatar Aang

"Yes father, I will allow Jinora to train Korra" spoke Tenzin. When he looked again, he saw Korra, who jumped in the air.

"Yes, Jinora will stay with us" spoke the current Avatar

"Thank you grandfather" spoke Jinora as she looked at her father before exiting the room.

Meanwhile, while the rest of the group discussed their journey experiences, Sokka wandered off to check out the island. The boy was curious on whether the island had anything interesting to offer.

"Hi, what is your name? My name is Ikki" spoke the girl quickly as she appeared before the boy

"I am Sokka. Do you by any chance know of any place here where I can get meat?" asked Sokka

"Nope. This is all vegetarian island," replied the girl quickly, "can you help me with my chore?" asked the girl as she guided Sokka to a tunnel deep under the temple.

"Where are we?" asked Sokka when he arrived on the scene

"This is the room with lots of gas? It stinks there! Meelo once did his fire bending and I almost lost my hair!" exclaimed the little girl quickly as Sokka realized that Ikki was missing some of her hair and her eyebrows were slightly short.

"I don't know what I can do here. Lets think about it after we get some food!" spoke Sokka excitingly as he quickly ran upstairs, followed closely by Ikki.

The two soon arrived on the surface and found a few of Ikki's favorite fruits. Ikki seemed to enjoy them but to Sokka they smelled horribly and he could not enjoy them.

"How can you eat this?" asked Sokka

"Try onion banana juice for a week?" laughed Ikki as she continued eating the fruit. Sokka made a funny expression, as he had no desire to ever drink onion banana juice.

As Ikki was eating quickly, a fruit piece fell on the ground and the girl could not find it. "Where is my fruit?" asked Ikki as she started running around in circles, trying to find her lunch"

"This is strange, how come I can smell it but not see it?" asked Sokka before he realized something but Ikki spoke first.

"We could use something really smelly to find the holes in the wall and close it off." Replied Ikki quickly before she disappeared.

"Finally! Now off to find some meat!" thought Sokka as he looked around. Before he could do anything though, two Air bending kids hit him at a fast speed and Sokka dropped on the ground.

"Hey watch it, don't you see I was in the processes of finding lunch?" asked Sokka but was interrupted by the two siblings

"Ikki told me to bring eggs. I like throwing them. Lets shoot them at the wall!" spoke Meelo as Sokka looked at the boy with a weird look. Before he could respond, the two siblings took his hands and carried him quickly to the tunnel before giving him the eggs.

"Be the leaf!" spoke Meelo as he began Air bending and dancing while throwing the smelly eggs at the wall. Sokka as well as the two siblings soon closed of the wall

Meanwhile, while Sokka, Ikki and Meelo explored the new found way to seal the gas, Korra talked to Jinora about some basics of Air bending while Asami lay on a stone, relaxing for once; Katara and Zuko sat together, looking at the sunset.

"You look much better now" spoke Katara as she looked at her friend.

"Thanks, I owe you. If not for you healing, I would be still unable to perform my daily fire bending" spoke Zuko as he looked at his childhood friend. The two looked at each other and leaned closer, but before their lips met, Zuko pulled away.

"I cant, I am sorry."

"Zuko?" asked Katara in a puzzled voice

"Your cousin Korra kissed me after I saved her recently from the Fire Nation Soldier; I pushed her away but she did kiss me. For a split second I returned the kiss. I am sorry" spoke the boy as he accidently lit the nearby bush on fire.

"Zuko, it is OK. Yes, Korra kissed you but that was before and you were confused, it's not like you cheated on me! My father once told me a story of a boy who played with the hearts of two women and while he dated one, he kissed the other girl. Funny enough, his brother saw this and thus the boy's girlfriend eventually learned about this. The couple soon broke up" spoke Katara

"I would never do such a thing to you." Spoke Zuko, as he looked Katara in the eyes

"I know. Come here" the two leaned together but as their lips were only an inch away from each other, Sokka called his sister.

"Katara, look what I made. I did not know that Air benders can be so innovative" spoke Sokka proudly as he showed a small air balloon that he created with Ikki and Meelo.

"That's so nice Sokka, thank you for joining us, its not as if I had anything else in mind" spoke Katara with sarcasm, which was not lost on the two boys

"Hey, I knew that you two were up to something. " Before Sokka could continue, his air balloon suddenly rose in the air and flew away.

"My little invention!" cried Sokka as he tried to jump in the air to catch the balloon, which flew away. Sokka made a sad face

"Relax big brother, it was only a balloon. " laughed Katara

Next day, the Team Avatar decided to leave the North Air Temple. Iroh decided to stay in the Temple with his friend Tenzin to help him manage his kids while Jinora finally officially joined the Team Avatar. The group, that now consisted of six people ranging in age from fourteen to eighteen sat on Korra's travel guide Unagi as the sea creature swam towards the approaching Northern Water Tribe.

A Fire Nation soldier sat by his outpost in the Northern Sea before he found a small balloon than landed next to him. "I must show this to my Commander" thought the man as he took the object and ran to his Commander.

Meanwhile, as Iroh and Tenzin enjoyed a game of Pi Sho, a group of men arrived on the island. They had various weapons in their hands, and were ready to fight the remaining Air Nomads as well as the former Fire Nation General Iroh.

A man walked in front of the troops and his face was covered in a mask. "Prepare to be equalized" spoke the mysterious figure Amon as his Equalist forces attacked the remaining Air Nomads.

A/N:

Next Chapter: Team Avatar's arrival to the North Pole

The chapter after that: the Water bending Master.

Some tensions will arise, hint Pakku not teach female Water benders hint Korra and Katara hint, Korra female Water bender hint. Who will actually teach the girls the art of Water bending? Also, a familiar Northern Water Tribe character from the Legend of Korra will appear in this chapter.

I plan to have around 7 chapters of Team Avatar's adventures at the North Pole; four of them will deal with Fire Nation's invasion of the Northern Water Tribe.


	11. Arrival to the North Pole

Chapter 11

The Team avatar sat on Unagi as the large beast was slowly approaching the Northern Water Tribe. Unlike the Southern one, this Tribe was enormous in size, and it was clear that many Water benders lived in the capital city.

"Wow, this is huge" spoke Korra as she opened her eyes very wide

"I hope they have some fresh meat, I really miss a good meal" spoke Sokka as Jinora hit his hand.

"What? I am a man and man require a lot of meat to be strong while you ladies would cook for us" spoke Sokka as he sat comfortably. Jinora glared but chose to ignore that remark.

"What about the Kyoshi Warriors, or strong brother of mine. As I recall, their leader Suki kicked your butt" spoke Katara as she laughed.

"Well, they are different" blushed Sokka in embarrassment

"And could you tell us how?" continued Katara as she formed a water whip and hit her brother.

"Hey" spoke Sokka as he accidently fell overboard before Katara and Korra returned him back. "You always make me wet, cant a guy stay dry for a change" complained Sokka.

The Unagi met the main wall leading to the Water Tribe city; as soon as they touched the wall, a group of water bending men appeared, who froze Unagi and were ready to fight the group.

"Stop, we are friends from the Southern Water Tribe" spoke Katara as the group looked at the Team Avatar. They eyed the travelers with suspicion but decide to open the gate. The group was amazed as how the water moved in various places, helping Unagi as well as the Team Avatar to arrive safely into the capital.

"This place is amazing" spoke Katara, "I am sure we will find some great Water bending teacher here"

"This place is too cold for me, even your South Pole is warmer. In Fire Nation" Zuko did not finish as a few warriors heard him speak and bent water, which threw the boy overboard before sticking him at an ice wall and freezing his body.

"By the decree of Chief Arnook, you are hereby sentenced" spoke the leader of the group before being blown away by Jinora.

"He is with us" spoke Katara as she jumped in the water and tried to defend her friend.

"Young lady, step away from this Fire Nation spy" spoke the guard

"Zuko is no spy" defended Katara as she formed an ice wall around them, which the men easily broke

"Zuko? As in Crown Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation?" spoke the leader of the group, clearly not amused.

"Crap" Zuko did not like his odds.

The rest of Team Avatar looked jumped in the water as they too defended their friend. "Wait a second, are you an Air bender?" asked one of the men as they looked at Jinora

"Yes?" spoke the girl

"Greetings young Avatar. We had been waiting for your return" spoke the leader of the Water bending police as Jinora looked rather uncomfortable.

"I am not the Avatar." Spoke Jinora

"But you said it yourself that you are the Air bender" spoke the man

"Yes, so?" asked Jinora

"If you are not the Avatar, who is?" asked the puzzled man

"I am" spoke Korra with confidence as she bent both water and fire to a small extent, but her bending still impressed the men.

"You are the Avatar, please forgive us but we really need to arrest this young man" spoke the leader

"Well, he is kind of my fire bending teacher" spoke Korra as she tried to find an excuse of why the guards should have thought that the boy was useful. It worked but they nevertheless were quite shocked.

"Prince Zuko is your fire bending teacher?" asked the man before he quickly regained composure and signaled his men to release the boy.

"Thanks Korra" replied Zuko as he was finally free. The boy quickly made a deep breath as his body regained the heat.

"It is an honor to have the Avatar in our Tribe. As such, you are hereby invited to tonight's dinner with our Chief Arnook. Replied the guard as he led the group towards the Royal palace.

The palace was clearly the biggest building in the entire Northern Water Tribe. While most buildings in the city looked rather similar in size with some bigger than others, the Royal palace dwarfed even the biggest houses.

"That is a very large house over there" commented Sokka as he admired the handiwork.

"My father's house is not much smaller" spoke Asami as Sokka looked at his friend in confusion.

"Who is your father? Earth King?" asked Sokka

"No, he is a wealthy regional king of a small city state next to a large desert, somewhere in the middle of the Earth Kingdom. You see, he was originally from a fire colony but due to his hard work and brilliant inventions he rose up to become the regional kind" replied Asami

"Remember to ask him if he would allow me to marry you" spoke Sokka dreamily as Katara laughed.

"Stop flirting big brother, we have a mission here. Korra needs to end the war and save the world remember?" asked the girl

"Hey, a guy can enjoy the presence of a nice lady," replied Sokka as Katara shook her head.

"Sokka" spoke the girl as she sighed

"Its OK Katara, I am not hurt. I know that your brother likes to joke around" spoke Asami.

"Come here" spoke the girl as she approached Sokka and kissed him on the cheek. Sokka dropped on the snow.

The Team had finally arrived to the Royal Palace, and as they entered, they saw a man in his forties, around Sokka and Katara's father's age. "Greetings young travelers, I am Chief Arnook. How can I help?" asked the man

"You see, I am the Avatar" began Korra as the man looked at her.

"It is an honor to meet the Avatar in our Tribe. As such, I invite you to a feast tonight. So, why did you come here?" spoke the man

"Well, I kind of need to learn the Water bending," replied Korra

"I see. There might be a problem but I will see if I can talk to Pakku about this situation. Meanwhile, lets enjoy the evening" spoke the man as she told his guards to show the Team Avatar their rooms.

"This place is amazing, it has so much water to practice water bending" spoke Katara

"Yes, I cannot wait to kick all of here's Water bender buts" smiled Korra as she formed an ice ball from the nearby wall, but it quickly fell apart. "Aww" spoke Korra in disappointment

"Relax Korra, I am sure you will find a great teacher here. I heard Chief Arnook spoke about some Pakku. I know that you will do well. Even if you don't get it on the first try, don't worry, as it is precisely the reason why we arrived here in the first place- for you to learn and master Water bending. I believe in you Korra" spoke Katara as they entered the room.

The room was fully made of ice, even the beds were covered in snow; the room had only a small amount of furs inside. "I refuse to stay in a water only room. Do they have better accommodations?" spoke frustrated Zuko as he sent a fireball at the wall, which destroyed it.

In the evening, the group traveled to a large dining hall in the palace, where they sat at the main table with the Chief. "So tell me Avatar Korra, what happened to our sister tribe? I wonder why you came here if there are Water benders in the South Pole as well" spoke the man

"You see, Katara and I are the last Water benders in our Tribe and we are kind of looking for a teacher" spoke Korra as the man listed to the girl.

A young girl, around sixteen years old had arrived and sat beside Sokka, much to his delight. "Hello my name is Yue, I heard that my father invited you all to today's dinner" spoke the girl

"Hello Princess Yue right?" the girl nodded, "You know, in my tribe I am also a Prince myself" spoke Sokka as he saw that the girl liked him

"Prince of what? Sarcasm?" joked Katara as she intervened into the conversation

"Sis, don't you see that I am trying to have a conversation here?" asked Sokka as he lightly pushed his sister away.

Katara looked at her brother and moved away. "So Jinora, are you enjoying this party?" asked the girl

"People dance and sing, so I suppose it is lovely but I would prefer to be in my room and read" spoke Jinora

"Aww" spoke Katara

"You know that we are the same age, right?" asked the Air bending girl

"Yes. Jinora, can you promise me that your later teenage years won't be like Sokka's antiques? I don't think if our group can handle more relationship troubles and failed flirt attempts." Spoke Katara

"I will make no such promises" spoke Jinora as she took a book and began reading her book, although Katara saw that the young girl lightly tapped her feet on the floor. The Water bender smiled.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am proud to announce that since my daughter Princess Yue had come of age, she now is eligible to marry" spoke the Chief as Sokka's eyes widened.

After the dinner the group returned to their room, where they discussed the party. While some people clearly enjoyed it like Sokka, especially given the fact that he met Yue, others like Zuko were not so happy as the fire Prince did not feel very comfortable of sitting among a great number of Water Tribe people.

"Did you notice that there were no female Water benders present during the show?" asked Zuko

"Relax Zuko, it's just a coincidence. There is nothing to worry about, we just arrived to a place where we can finally rest, while these two learn their magic water tricks." Spoke Sokka as he lay on a bed.

As the group talked, Korra sat in silence in the corner as she prepared herself for her classes. The Avatar was clearly excited. "Over here" spoke a lowly voice. Korra looked around and saw a woman, whose face was hidden under the hood.

"Hello?" asked Korra as she approached the woman.

"Avatar Korra, I traveled here to send an important message. A great fate awaits you where you will have to face the Fire Lord and end the war" spoke the woman

"I know that already" spoke Korra, as she was not amused.

"In that case, keep this tile. You might need it later" spoke the woman as she water bent the wall and left.

"I knew it that there were female water benders here" smiled Korra before looking at the tile. "A White Lotus Pi Sho tile?" asked the girl herself.

In the morning, Korra and Katara left their friends and journeyed to the nearby Water school, where they learned that Master Pakku taught his students. "We will learn Water bending today" spoke Katara happily as the two girls arrived at the school

"Do you need something?" asked Pakku as he saw the girls

"Yes, we came here to learn Water bending" spoke Katara

"I am sorry but there had been a mistake. I think you need to go visit Yugoda, she teaches healing to the girls. In our Tribe, women are forbidden to use Water bending and as such I will not teach you the bending art" spoke Pakku as he formed a snow chair before seating on it.

"What do you mean you will not teach us? You cant say no, I am the Avatar and I need to learn it" spoke Korra angrily as se bent fire and water; it was clear that Pakku understood that Korra was indeed the Avatar but the man paid no attention to that fact.

"You might be the Avatar but since you are a woman, I will not teach you" spoke Pakku to both Korra and Katara's frustration.

"I know that there are other Water bender women here" spoke Korra, "I have seen one yesterday"

"That's impossible," replied Pakku, "Now go play with other women and let the men learn their Water bending

The girls had it with Pakku's sexist remarks as they both simultaneously sent water waves at the man. "So you want to play. Fine, observe how a real master Water bends" spoke Pakku as the water battle began.

A/N:

As you can see, I will be teasing the readers with many possible pairings like Sokka/Asami and Korra/Zuko among many others later on. Will be really clear in the Chapter in Arc 3 (Fire)- Ember Island Players

Next Chapter: Water battles

The Chapter after that: Tarlok


	12. Kya versus Pakku

Chapter 12

"It seems that I still need to teach you girls a lesson. Today, you will learn the women's place in Northern Water Tribe Society" smiled Pakku as he sent water waves at the girls. The two cousins however deflected the water and pressed on with their attack.

"You seem powerful enough" spoke Pakku as he created ice disks and started throwing them at the girls.

Katara and Korra did not appreciate the remarks Pakku told them and went on counter offense. Together, they used their limited knowledge of water bending and sent snow, water and ice at Pakku, wave after wave bit the man easily deflected all the incoming attacks.

"It seems someone does not know basic techniques" he taunted them as Pakku formed a solid wall around the girls. Korra used her fire bending to break the trap and the two returned to the fight.

"Such passion for fighting, I am sure you would have a much better chance of learning the techniques in the Fire Nation" spoke Pakku as he sent ice spikes at the girls.

Even though Katara and Korra fought together against the man, it was clear that the fight was not in their favor. While the two sides tied, Pakku was slowly gaining an upper hand.

"Katara, he is too good" spoke Korra as Pakku hit her with another large snowball and borrowed the girl under the snow. Korra quickly exited the trap once again and the fight continued.

"You might be the Avatar but you know next to nothing on Water bending, you silly girl." Pakku taunted them as he continued his offensive.

The girls fought well but soon began loosing. Despite their impressive attempts to bend the water, Pakku soon caught Korra in a ball of ice while imprisoning Katara in an ice prison, where ice spikes did not allow the girl to move her arms.

While Katara could not move, Korra made a last attempt at fighting the man as she escaped the ice ball but was soon hit with many water ships, which pushed the girl on the ground. Pakku then moved his hands and send ice at Korra; the ice attached itself to the Avatar's hands before gluing onto a wall, making sure that Korra could not move.

"I am done here, you are no longer welcome in my school. Please leave it as soon as the ice melts" spoke Pakku as he turned around.

"Care to fight someone closer to your age?" asked a mysterious woman, who appeared on the school grounds.

"See Pakku, this is the Water bender I have been talking about" smiled Korra as she looked at the old man, who had a confused look on his face.

"You cannot beat me woman. All women in the Northern Water Tribe do not know how to bend and even if you learned how, you will not be able to defeat me as I can take any Water bender, who was born here.

"But I am not a North Pole Water bender" spoke the woman as she dropped her hood and faced the man.

"Kanna? Wait, you are not Kanna! Why do you look like Kanna?" asked Pakku in confusion.

As Katara looked closer, her eyes could not believe herself. "Mom?"

"Hello my little Turtle Duck" smiled Kya as she looked at her daughter

"Turtle Duck?" thought Katara in confusion

"I hate to interrupt such a lovely family reunion but even if you are a Water bender, you cannot beat me" spoke Pakku as he attacked the woman. She smiled.

"Wanna bet?" she laughed as she attacked the man.

Korra breathed deeply and freed herself with her fire breath; the Avatar then quickly freed her cousin with the use of both water and fire bending. As the two girls wanted to join Kya in the fight, she stopped the.

"No, this is my fight" spoke the woman as she continued fighting.

At first Kya was redirecting a lot of the water attacks that Pakku sent at her as she fought defensively. "You fight well, I will give you that. But you will never defeat me as you can only defend yourself" spoke Pakku as he sent more ice projectiles at the woman who turned and with her fists destroyed most of them. Some of the ice tore of her clothing and some blood dropped on the floor.

"Surrender and I will go easy on you" spoke Pakku as he threw a large pile of snow at the woman, who moved her hands and the snow dissipated.

"I have never seen someone bend do well" spoke Korra as even she admitted that her Aunt was very proficient at Water bending. While Korra admired her Aunt's skills, Katara still could not believe that her mother was alive. Tears of joy escaped her eyes, as Katara looked at Kya.

Pakku then sent a water whip, which caught Kya's ankle and threw the woman on the ground. He then threw a lot of water at the woman before freezing her. "Admit it, I am a much better Water bender than you are" spoke Pakku but before he could leave he saw that Kya touched the snow with her lips and breathed; the snow turned to water and after freeing her hands Kya destroyed the ice ball before she once again attacked Pakku.

Suddenly Kya decided to switch a fighting style and jumped in the air; water escaped her hands and flew at Pakku. While the old master saw many Water bending techniques in his life, he never expected to see a Water bender produce their own water.

"Did Kya just made her own water?" asked Korra in confusion as Katara nodded. Neither girl knew what was going on.

Kya looked at Pakku and slid at Pakku on snow, as she continued to shoot water out of her hands; the water was not turning into ice. Pakku was not expecting this and was not sure anymore how to properly fight the woman.

Kya's hand hit the snow in front of her, which in turn melted and turned to fire. The fire grew and soon circled around them, cutting of anyone else from interfering.

"Did mom just Fire bent?" asked Katara in confusion

While the Water Tribe girls were fascinated with Kya's bending skills, Pakku was shocked to discover that the woman could bend another element. It soon became clear to him that Kya could not bent her own fire but created it after turning water into fire; still the transferal of water into fire scared him as well as the fact that Kya started fighting like a Fire bender.

Kya made an ice wall around her and then with a few punches and hits started shooting fire balls at Pakku who by now was very un amused. The tide switched and it was clear for everyone that Kya was winning much to Pakku's horror.

Kya then jumped closer and began a close combat with Pakku; the woman not only attacked the man with her bending skills but also with the martial arts she knew. By the time the battle was ending, the rest of the Team Avatar had arrived on the scene.

"What is going on?" asked Sokka, "Mom?" cried the boy in surprise

"Quite Sokka, yes mom is currently kicking Pakku's ass," replied Katara

"I recognize this style of fighting, my mother used to practice her martial arts at the palace and your mother for some reason seems to know them as well" Zuko was amazed at how well the woman fought and especially found it interesting that between her Water bending attacks, the woman occasionally sent Fire created from nearby Water at the man; the woman also had some elements of Fire bending attacks in her style.

Kya started moving her hands quickly and then sent a large pile of water at Pakku, which instantly froze upon impact. The woman then touched the ground and the ice ball's outer layer turned to fire. "That will teach you to disrespect my daughter. No wonder my mother in law left you and ran away" spoke Kya as she waved her hand and turned both fire and ice into a puddle of water, freeing Pakku as she approached her family.

"Mom, it is so nice to see you. Where have you been?" asked puzzled Katara

"On the day when the Southern Raiders came to capture the last Water bender of the Southern Water Tribe, their leader almost killed me but a great powerful and kind Fire bender woman found and rescued me. We knew that we had to run and we escaped the Water Tribe and settled in a small town in the Earth Kingdom" spoke Kya

"I find it hard to believe that a Fire bender would help you, especially one that is capable of defeating a member of Southern Raiders" spoke Zuko skeptically as Kya looked at him

"Zuko" the woman spoke as she created a water whip and threw the boy into her arms. Zuko blushed, as he did not like to receive hugs, "How is my young son in law doing?" teased the Water bender Master

Katara's face almost dropped on the ground, as she understood the implications of the son in law comment; her face quickly turned red. "Zuko, you of all people should have recognized your mother's fighting style! How did you think I learned some of those Fire techniques?" asked the woman

Zuko fell on the floor. "Wait a second, does it mean that you lived in a Fire Nation Palace all these years we thought you were dead?" screamed Sokka as he made a silly face. Kya shook her head at her eldest antiques.

"Sokka, mom lived in the Earth Kingdom, hiding from the Fire Nation" spoke Katara as she explained that to her brother.

"You are correct daughter. I missed you so much. We need to come to my house there as Ursa wants to see how you turned out to be and if she has any grand children yet" smirked the woman as Katara blushed.

The group left the school as Korra decided that she would rather train with her Aunt than the sexist Water bender Master Pakku, who for some reason seemed to regret his behavior and wanted to apologize but Korra did not want him to teach her.

In the evening, as the group sat in the Palace, a man approached Korra. He had some expensive looking clothing; three ponytails appeared in his long hair. "Greetings Avatar Korra, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. I am Advisor Tarlok, and I help Chief Arnook in governing the tribe. You showed great skills today when you fought Master Pakku" spoke the man

"Yea, he defeated me easily," replied Korra as she spoke in disappointment, looking on the snow floor.

"Nevertheless, you fought well for a beginner; you should also know that Pakku is one of the best Water benders in our Tribe. I came with a proposal young Avatar; our nearby villages were destroyed by some pirates and I want you to join me in eradicating their menace" spoke Tarlok.

"Sorry cant do, I need to master Water bending and save the world" spoke Korra as she left the man. As Korra walked away from Tarlok, the Advisor did not look amused.

"You will join my troops, one way or another," thought Tarlok as he walked away. On her way back to her room, Korra noticed that Sokka was talking to the Princess Yue, who was laughing; Korra noticed that the girl blushed.

As Korra arrived in her room, she saw her Aunt waiting for her; the woman sat on an ice chair. "I think we should practice on your Water bending my niece" the woman began showing Korra some basic moves; Katara soon arrived and joined her mother in the training exercise.

Meanwhile, in a small camp nearby, a mysterious man Amon stood next to a table. "What do you want to do first?" asked the Lieutenant

"Tomorrow we strike the Northern Water Tribe and force our main enemy Advisor Tarlok to loose public favor" smiled the man as he prepared his plan, "The era of benders will soon be over my friend and the Equalists will bring equality to the world" spoke Amon as he looked over his plans.

A/N:

Guess who will show up soon in the Earth Arc? Hint Fire bender hint

Next Chapter: Equalists attack the Northern Water Tribe.

The chapter after that: Zhao's fleet attacks the Northern Water Tribe and the four part Water Arc finale will begin.


	13. Tarlok

Chapter 13

It was a peaceful day in the Northern Water Tribe; the Team Avatar enjoyed their stay despite their initial discomfort. Both Korra and Katara listened very carefully at the instructions that Kya provided, the older woman seemed to greatly enjoy teaching her family how to water bend.

The peace did not last long as some people dressed in weird green and brown costumes appeared in the city. Their faces were covered in masks as they began attacking the nearby Water benders.

"Guards, attack" spoke one of the officers in the Tribe as he led his men to fight these villains. They dodged all the water attacks however and successfully managed to hit the guards.

"Stop where you are" spoke one of the Water benders but at his men tried to bend the water, they could not, somehow their connection to Water bending was temporarily lost. As the villains hit the entire regimen of guards, they quickly escaped into the wilderness.

"Can anyone Water bend here?" asked the captain but soon realized that the men could not Water bend for a while. They all tried the Water bending forms for a while before finally they Water bend the nearby snow.

"This matter is now of the most importance, we need to deliver these horrible news to the Chief" spoke the guard as he led his men towards the palace.

Meanwhile, as the two Water bending girls practiced their Water bending, Zuko and Sokka talked about their stay at the palace. "So, does the Fire Prince like this place? I do, especially some of the people here" smirked Sokka as he waved to his friend Yue.

"Nah, it seems rather dull and cold here. I wish I were at the Fire Nation" spoke Zuko

"Did you have a girlfriend there?" asked Sokka as she looked at his friend.

"Well, there was a girl once but I don't think anything would work between us. There is another girl however, who is so beautiful. I always thought that the Water benders are so evil and primitive but she is so elegant, beautiful yet passionate" spoke Zuko as he dreamily though about the girl he liked

Sokka screamed in excitement "I cannot believe it, Zuko liked Korra! Did you tell her that? I bet she likes you too. Are you going to smooch smooch" spoke Sokka as he made a silly face.

"I don't like Korra" spoke Zuko as he looked at the three Water benders, who practiced their bending nearby. Sokka soon realized just whom his friend liked.

"No one, not even my friends could date my sister!" screamed Sokka as he jumped on Zuko, the two boys began rolling on the snow, with Zuko trying to push Katara's over protective brother off him.

"Get off" spoke the Prince as the Water bender guard had arrived into the room.

"Chief Arnook, I came to deliver most unpleasant news" spoke the Captain of the Water Tribe guard.

"You can speak soldier," replied the Chief as he listened to the man

"Thank you your highness. My men were stationed in one of the city's parts where they were ambushed by a group of some radicals. Strangely, they did not fire bend; they attacked and evaded us before temporarily blocking our Water bending abilities" spoke the guard.

Zuko finally managed to push the angry over protective brother off him before standing up and facing the Chief. "If I may, I have encountered this phenomenon before. Back when I lived in the Fire Nation Palace, I was friends or I like to think I was friends with my baby sister Azula and her friends, Mai and Ty Lee. Despite lack of bending, Ty Lee learned from early on how to block any bending for a short period of time" spoke Zuko

"I see. Prince Zuko, do you know if there is any cure for this attack, is there any technique to reverse the effects of this bending block?" asked the Chief

Zuko shook his head, "Not that I am aware off. To my knowledge, only after the passage of some time will the effects naturally wear off but otherwise I know of no technique to reverse this attack. I am sorry" spoke Zuko

"You gave us a lot of information as it is, to which I am grateful. Thank you for your assistance, I will later bring this matter before the council" spoke Arnook as he left the room.

While the Water benders kept practicing their Water bending, Zuko noticed that his friend Avatar Korra tensed, it was clear to him that since she treasured her bending to such an extent, these news did not go well with her as she was now afraid of losing her bending. To her credit, Korra did not explicitly express her fear as she then continued her bending class.

Later, during a meeting between the Chief of the Northern Water Tribe and his Advisors, Arnook brought this matter to their knowledge. "I learned today that some radicals attacked the guards and for a brief amount of time our Water bending guards lost their bending. They regained their ability after some time passed; however, I think that something needs to be done about this matter" spoke Arnook

"I agree with our Chief, the safety of our tribe was always a very important and serious issue. I propose that we pass a law that would make it illegal to be a member of this dangerous organization. Moreover I propose that we should make sure that during this crisis, we should pass another law that would make it illegal for any non benders to be outside at night, to prevent any possibility of them aiding to our bending hater enemy" spoke Tarlok as he looked at the other Advisors and then the Chief.

"Your proposal is interesting, Advisor Tarlok but the people of our tribe might not like this measure. Do you think that perhaps we should make the law more lenient? Besides, if we were to enforce such laws, who were to lead the Task Force necessary to enforce them?" asked the Chief.

"If I may, Chief Arnook, I would humbly accept these new duties that the Council were to pass to me if the law were to be passed. I would make sure that these radicals would not be a threat to our government and the security of our people" spoke Tarlok

"Then it is settled. Does anyone have any objection to this proposal?" no one lifted their hands. "Now, do you agree to grant this temporary enforcement power to Advisor Tarlok to enforce these new laws?" spoke Chief Arnook as the entire Council lifted their hands.

"Then it is settled. These laws are passed. Advisor Tarlok will not lead his personally chosen Taskforce to keep order and security in our tribe" spoke the Chief, "Meeting adjourned"

The meeting ended, while the majority of the Council were just glad that it was finally over, Tarlok smiled as he finally got even more power in the government, which he always tried to protect from external threats. The man was happy.

Later, next day the Taskforce under Tarlok's rule successful took down one of the gathering places of these radicals, known as "Equalists". Tarlok's success was mentioned at a lunch in the Palace, where the Chief personally thanked Tarlok for his service to the tribe.

"It had been my honor to enforce peace and order in our community. I speak with great pleasure that today my team had successfully taken down one of these Equalists outposts and imprisoned a group of men and women. Under my leadership, the Taskforce will defeat all of these Equalists and will finally bring back peace to our nation. If anyone one of you has any information about these lunatics, don't hesitate to tell this information to me directly" spoke Tarlok as he sat down next to the Chief.

"This man is such a slime ball" spoke Korra, "I don't like him, and I wish I could have just punched him or something"

"Korra, while he might be a selfish self absorbed man, it is not our job to deal with petty officials. He is the leader of Chief Arnook's Taskforce, and he enforces peace in the Northern Water Tribe. I don't think we should think much about the politics in here and instead deal with the inevitable clash between the Fire Lord and yourself," replied her younger cousin

"If you say so, Smarty Pants Katara, but I still wish I could just take this loser down" smiled Korra as she imagined on doing just that. Katara shook her head as she then observed how her older brother tried to flirt with Princess Yue.

Later, Korra with her friends walked under a beautiful waxing gibbous of the moon. The night seemed peaceful as the group enjoyed their stay. "I wish the war was over and we could just stay here and enjoy our life" spoke Katara as she dreamed of a time when there would be no war.

"Well, it doesn't seem that the war will end any time soon" spoke Zuko

Katara glared at him, "I know that, at least I hope that it will end soon and I believe it really will" smiled Katara

"Do you know how much I like your never ending optimism?" smiled Zuko as Sokka glared at the boy.

The group suddenly heard loud noises that came from an area nearby. They quickly rushed to see what was going on; the sight was rather unpleasant. Advisor Tarlok was rounding up many of the inhabitants of the district, it was clear that all of them were non-benders.

"Round them all up, they are out of their homes and it's past their curfew" spoke Tarlok as he ordered his men to make ice chains around the people.

"What are you doing here, Advisor Tarlok. Don't you see that these people are innocent?" asked Korra

"What do you want, half baked Avatar Korra? It was your decision not to join me in cleaning the city from these Equalists and their sympathizer impurities. They will be detained until I will see fit that they are no longer threat to the stability of our government" spoke Tarlok.

"I wont let you do this" spoke Korra as she then broke the chains with a fireball, which escaped her foot.

"Impressive, perhaps not so half baked Avatar Korra. I see that you don't understand my request to stay out of my work, very well. Men, detain her friend Asami Sato. She is a non bender who is not supposed to be outside" spoke Tarlok as his men detained Asami, who struggled but could not escape the icy chains.

"Detain the Avatar's friends, as they are likely Equalist sympathizers as well." Spoke Tarlok as the rest of the Team Avatar save Korra were detained.

"You cannot do this! I wont let you," screamed Korra

"I will and I can. You see, the Chief gave me all the power to keep stability in the Northern Water Tribe and save the Council and the Royal family I can do whatever I want and not even you can stop me" replied Tarlok as he then threw a water wave at Korra, who flew at a nearby ice wall before completely destroying it.

"That's it, you just made a wrong enemy" spoke Korra as she jumped at Tarlok. Despite his superior Water bending techniques as well as his experience, the Avatar soon defeated the Advisor with the use of her three elements, predominantly with fire.

"Its time to end this" spoke Korra as Fire formed in her hands; before the Avatar could do anything, she suddenly stopped moving and instead her arms began moving in different directions.

"How are you doing this to me? A Water bender cannot control the body of another person!" exclaimed powerless Korra

"You don't know much about me, Avatar Korra. I am Blood bender and you will do precisely what I say!" smiled the man, as Korra's body could not move

"No!" spoke Korra as she then somehow broke the blood grip and somehow straightened her back, albeit with great difficulty.

"Impossible, only he could resist it and Noatak is dead" spoke Tarlok as he got horrified.

"I don't know about any Noatak but you are going down, Advisor Tarlok" spoke Korra

"The Avatar is correct. As the new Chief of the Northern Water Tribe, I demand you release all your prisoners. I now repeal your insane laws. As for you, Advisor Tarlok, you are forever banished from the Northern Water Tribe" spoke Yue as she glared at the man.

"Banished ha! One day you will see just how wrong you all were!" spoke Tarlok as he then Water bend to the nearby ship before sailing it away onto the horizon.

"What happened to your father Yue?" asked Katara as she ran towards the older girl before hugging her.

"My father was kidnapped and as understand he is most probably dead," cried the Princess now Chief Yue as Katara tried to comfort her.

Meanwhile, in a nearby camp, the mysterious Amon looked at his newly captured prisoner. "You wont get away with this" spoke Arnook

"Former Chief Arnook of the Northern Water Tribe, you are wrong. Everything is going according to my plans. The fall of first your City and then the world is inevitable. Kill him" spoke the man as his right hand man executed the prisoner.

"What is one the agenda next, Amon?" asked the Lieutenant

"After the Fire Navy battles the weakened Northern Water Tribe, we will defeat the victor" smiled Amon as he looked at the map of the Southern Water Tribe.

A/N:

Any ideas as on to how Korra resisted the Blood bending?

And so begins the Four Chapter Finale of the Water Arc, in chapter 14!

Next chapter: the Water Arc finale starts, Zhao's fleet versus Northern Water Tribe

The chapter after that: the Spirit World, where Korra and Jinora travel to the Spirit World

Chapter 16: Steam benders (Azula and her group versus some members of Team Avatar)

Arc finale: Avatar Korra


	14. Water Finale: Part 1Fire Navy

Chapter 14

Azula and Tahno's ship Tahzula swam in the Northern waters. It was a long journey and three people were slowly getting frustrated. June's fingers touched her hair as the young woman moved it to a side while the two benders sparred; Nyla, June's pet was sleeping on the deck.

Suddenly, a large ship appeared in the ocean; it soon reached Tahzula before the soldiers threw a ladder to the ship, so that its crew could climb on top. "Hey Zula, some Fire Nation ship had arrived, are you coming?" asked Tahno while he carelessly send some water at June.

"Hey, you will pay for this!" screamed the bounty hunter as she stood on the ground and extended her whip.

"Guys, you can settle your differences in later in a match to the death but as of now I need you both to help me defeat the Avatar and her pathetic crew" spoke Azula as she straitened her posture before producing fire behind her, and flying a short distance; the Princess of the Fire Nation then jumped on the ladder and started climbing, soon to be followed by her two allies.

As the Princess arrived on the deck of the larger ship, she noticed that many Fire Nation soldiers stood on the deck, talking about something; upon her arrival they stopped and stood in a formation, bowing respectfully to the girl.

"Welcome Princess Azula, I heard about your chase. The Fire Lord allowed me to lead the attack on the Northern Water Tribe. Since your mission overlapped with mine, I thought that we could join forces" spoke Admiral Zhao as he approached Azula and then bowed respectfully to her.

"Admiral Zhao, can you please clarify the identity of the most senior Military officer on this ship?" asked Azula

"You Princess" replied Zhao

"That's right. And can a junior officer join the forces with a senior one?" asked the Princess

"No Princess Azula" replied Zhao

"Then you will note that I am now in charge of this whole operation. I will allow you to make sure that the Fire Navy is successful in the siege and the eventual defeat of the Northern savages, but I will make all the major strategic decisions here. Is that clear?" asked Azula as she smiled. While Zhao would incinerate almost anyone for such comments, he bowed respectfully to the Princess and the current heir to the throne, as while he disliked this spoiled girl, as he thought, he was not stupid.

"Men, prepare for the invasion of the Northern Water Tribe," commanded Zhao as his flagship led the entire Fire Navy North.

"I need to consult with the Princess. You two, go and help the crew clean the ship" spoke Zhao as he looked at June and Tahno. The man clearly disliked them, especially the boy, as he was a Water bender who was Azula's favorite military partner/sidekick.

"Admiral Zhao, I think I did not clarify it yet but both Tahno and the mercenary are outside the normal chain of command, they answer directly to me, as you do" spoke Azula as she then walked Zhao's room with her two allies, ready to discuss the upcoming invasion. The Admiral did not like this since not only the Princess but also her crew was now outside of his jurisdiction. The man fumed.

"And don't forget to bring Nyla on board. My little fluffy is rather hungry" smiled the bounty hunter as she looked at Zhao. The man left to give the order as the three sat in his room.

"Watch out for him. It is clear that he is too ambitious and untrustworthy" spoke Azula as she spoke to her companions.

"You can scare anyone, I like that about you" smiled Tahno as he looked at Azula. The Princess slightly blushed but tried not to show that she too felt something deep inside her.

Meanwhile, while the Fire Nation was approaching the Northern Water Tribe, Zuko and Katara sat on one of the snow benches in the Royal Palace. The two enjoyed their time together, as Katara hugged Zuko and tried to crush him with her arms.

"Don't you think it's a little much, Katara? I don't mind you hugging me, but I don't think you should crush my bones. Besides, I though that we were supposed to train Korra as she should be ready for the upcoming battle. It is clear that the Fire Navy will attack this place since they probably know that the Avatar is here" spoke Zuko as he looked at Katara

"Stop talking, you are ruining the moment" spoke Katara as she put her finger on Zuko's mouth, "Lets pretend that there is no war right now. Lets enjoy our day while we can spoke Katara as she then pushed Zuko on the snow, jumping at him while the boy tried to protest.

"Am I interrupting something?" asked Asami as she arrived on the scene

"No, no, we were just sparring and I fell on Zuko" quickly replied Katara the two teenagers blushed; while both of them tried to hide it, Asami Sato noticed their red faces.

"All right. I heard that you are a great fighter, Prince Zuko. In fact, the mighty warrior Sokka claimed that you almost beat the leader of the Kyoshi warriors before he beat you both himself. I would like to see just how good you are" spoke Asami as she took a defensive stance.

Katara laughed at Asami's comment about Sokka's apparent undefeatable skills as she saw Zuko stood up and prepared to fight. The two agreed not on using any bending before Zuko charged in.

Zuko jumped forward, as he swung his right arm at Asami, who easily dodged the attack before the girl dropped on the ground and with one leg hit Zuko; the boy then fell on the ground. The Princes got frustrated as he quickly stood up before continuing the fight. The two people fought for a few minutes, as they exchanged blows. Finally, Zuko charged at Asami, who dropped on the ground once more before quickly dodging the attack and then using her upper body to throw the Princes into the nearby fountain. Katara laughed.

"It is not over, I will beat you!" spoke Zuko as Katara slid towards her friend before bending all the water from the boy's clothing.

"It seems that our Blue Spirit is not as good as he fought he was. We will have rematch someday but right now I want to have a make over" spoke Asami as she ran away.

"That girl is weird. First she fights and actually beats me, later she wants to do super girly things." Spoke Zuko

"Yeah, we don't know any people like that" spoke Katara as Zuko realized that he just called the girl that he liked weird.

"Save it, I want to spend some time alone; you just called me weird" spoke Katara

"Did not, I referred to Asami" Zuko tried to defend himself

"But I know that you know that I also like to fight while also enjoying some so called girlish activities? Please Zuko, I want to be alone right now" spoke Katara as she ran away from him

Zuko sent fire from his hands in anger. "Great, now I hurt Katara unintentionally!" thought Zuko, "I just had my first quarrel with the girl I like". The Prince looked on the ground.

"Sokka, I am glad that I met you" spoke the Chief Yue as the two sat in the throne room.

"Its my pleasure that I met you, Yue. I am sorry about the abduction of your father" spoke the boy as he hugged the girl, who was now acting Chief of the Northern Water Tribe.

The two leaned to kiss each other but Yue then moved back. "Its wrong. I am sorry. Is just, I am engaged" spoke Yue as she looked at the boy that she realized that she now liked.

"I understand. I am sorry that you feel this way" spoke Sokka, as he looked saddened.

"But you know what? Even if we cannot be together, we can still swim on Naga!" Smiled Sokka as he jumped on the floor.

"Naga?" asked Yue in confusion

Sokka smiled as his mouth went wide, while Yue thought that the boy was rather silly; the Chief made a small laugh. "Lets go" spoke Sokka as he took the girl's hand and ran from the Palace; as the two ran downwards, they knocked down a few Palace guard along the way.

The two soon reached the harbor, where the large Unagi creature was resting by the icy creek. "Naga, what do you think of taking us to the swim?" asked Sokka as he looked at the sea creature, who just continued lying by the creek.

"Common, you large creature, don't you see I want to swim?" asked Sokka as he started running around the Unagi, trying to push its body further into the water but could not as the beast weigh quite a bit.

"Sokka, maybe this Naga does not want us to ride her? Let this creature rest" spoke Yue

"Nonsense, I will make her swim!" spoke Sokka as he continued his attempts unsuccessfully.

"Naga, may we sit in your saddle?" asked Yue as she spoke to the beast. Naga opened her eyes before opening its mouth as she moved her head towards the two teenagers.

"It's going to eat us!" screamed Sokka as Unagi grabbed him by the pants before throwing him into the air. Naga then repeated the action; soon the two teenagers realized that they landed on Naga as the creature began to swim.

"Go Naga" smiled Sokka as he petted the creature on its huge neck as it swam around. It was clear that the Princess enjoyed their small adventure.

"Thank you Sokka, I don't think I would ever sit on one of these beasts" spoke Yue

"Me neither. A few weeks ago I would not even have thought that my cousin would be revealed to be the Avatar, and that we all would need to actually fight the Fire Nation." Spoke Sokka

"I agree with you Sokka. Recently I was my daddy's little Princess but today I might just as well be the leader of the Northern Water Tribe" spoke Yue, "So many things had happened recently, my dad was kidnapped, Advisor Tarlok was banished and your mother proved to everyone that a woman can be just as good of a Water bender as a man can. And to think that I always thought that the traditions of my tribe would always dictate the actions of the people here" spoke Yue before she stopped, realizing just what she just said.

"Yue, are you all right?" asked Sokka as the girl cried

"No, I feel great. I am sorry I was an idiot" spoke Yue as she launched herself at Sokka, who quickly grabbed the girl and hugged her as Yue planted a kiss in his lips. As the two kissed passionately on the sea creature, Naga produced some weird sound; while the newly formed couple could not understand Naga, they understood that the Unagi approved of their bond.

As Unagi returned to the creek, a man ran towards them "Princess Yue, I have important information about your father" spoke the solider as he glared at the couple with disapproval; Sokka and Yue broke their kiss.

"Who are you, don't you think that we are busy?" asked the boy

"Forgive me your majesty, but the Royal guard just discovered your father's body. " spoke the man as the three people then saw the black smoke that was began to land on the snow.

"Fire Nation is here" spoke Sokka

"What's our plan of defense, Chief Yue?" asked Hahn as Yue looked at him.

"Prepare all the man to assembly by the Palace. We will defend our home" spoke Yue as she radiated strength. The man quickly left as Yue looked at Sokka

"Who was that prick?" asked the boy

"That was Hahn, the man I am betrothed do. Father, why did you leave me in a time of crisis?" asked the girl as she cried as Sokka comforted her.

"Chief Yue" began Sokka

"Yue, just Yue to you" spoke the new Chief of the North Water Tribe

"Yue, we need to fight the Fire Navy. Lets go" Sokka tried to reassure his friend as the two climbed out of the saddle before running to rejoin with the rest of Team Avatar

They soon arrived to see everyone else waiting for them. "Hello lover boy" smirked Korra as her oldest cousin blushed

"So, what's the plan?" asked Sokka

"I don't know, I thought you were our idea guy?" asked Katara as the two siblings began bickering.

"Enough, it is clear that the need to first send the Water Tribe navy with the best soldiers before the Fire soldiers' arrival in the city. I think Sokka and Korra and Katara need to lead the Water benders and other soldiers to strike the flag ship" spoke Zuko

"Guys, I read that the Northern Water Tribe has some sort of Oasis where the Avatar can meditate and enter the Spirit World, I think that I need to help Korra with this task" spoke Jinora as she looked at her friends.

"I agree. Zuko, Asami, can you help me defend them when they try to connect with the Spirit World?" asked Katara

"But I so wanted to fight these ships!" spoke Korra

"Cousin, I will take care of this mission. Please go with my sister" spoke Sokka as he hugged his cousin

"I will. Be careful Sokka. Take Naga to help you" spoke the Avatar as the group divided, while the majority of the people went to the Spirit Oasis, Sokka jumped on Naga, facing his team that would lead the attack on Zhao's ship.

"Men, it is time for everyone to defend our home. I know that some of you might not return but we must force the Fire Navy to retreat" spoke Yue

"Sokka, please take Officer Hahn with you, he is one of our finest officers. Men, follow the lead of Admiral Sokka" spoke Yue as the group of Water benders and non-bending people like Hahn followed Sokka, who stood on Unagi, leading them to Water battle.

Unagi swam as it led the small Northern Water Tribe group at the fleet. The force soon crushed with the fleet and the battle began. "Lets go Hahn, we have a mission to complete. We need to cut the snake's head" spoke Sokka as he led Hahn with him

"I don't get it. Yue is supposed to be with me, out marriage was arranged yet she chose you" spoke the man

"Well, you cannot tell to a girl's heart on whom she should love" smirked Sokka before managing to climb on the ship, as Hahn followed him. Sokka gave his hand to the boy as the two then entered the shadows as they journeyed silently towards the top of the ship, where they saw Admiral Zhao, who stood proudly, looking on the battlefield.

"Die" screamed Hahn as he leapt forward with the spear that he found nearby but the Admiral easily evaded his attack before kicking the boy into the cold water of the sea.

"You will share his fate" spoke Zhao as he saw Sokka before walking towards the boy; the man sent a fire wave that Sokka managed to dodge but was soon electrocuted slightly in the back.

"And you are the mighty Sokka of the Water Tribe. What are you doing here, Water peasant? I know, trying to kill the Admiral?" laughed Azula as she sat on her feet as she looked at her prisoner.

"I can take of him Admiral" spoke Azula as she dragged the boy away.

"You wont win" spoke Sokka as Azula electrocuted the boy slightly harder than before.

"I don't think so. I will defeat the Northern Water Tribe; don't worry, I will not let my men to kill you, you will be my new pet" smiled Azula as her two allies arrived; while June's face expressed apathy, Tahno seemed rather angry

"Azula, why are you flirting with him?" asked the Water bender

"Me? My poor Tahno, I am just playing with him" smiled Azula as she took the boy and dragged him to her room before locking the door.

"I wont tell you anything!" spoke Sokka as Azula threw him on her bed, "You hear me? Torture me but I will tell you nothing!" spoke Sokka

"Who said that I will torture you" spoke Azula as she took of her armor; the Princess faced Sokka only dressed with a red tank top, which showed a little cleavage with red pants.

"You will tell me the information" spoke Azula as she launched herself at Sokka before kissing the boy. While Sokka first tried to deny, he actually enjoyed the kiss before moving away, clearly disgusted at his own reaction.

"Feisty? No matter, you will tell me the information I want" spoke Azula as Sokka's hand hit Azula's face; a few drops of blood fell on the floor.

"You filthy Water peasant" spoke Azula as she sent lightning at Sokka, which slightly shocked the boy; Azula then opened the door.

"Tahno, June we have a mission! We need to defeat the Team Avatar in the Spirit Oasis" spoke the girl as her two allies approached her.

"Why are you dressed like this? Did he attack you?" Tahno was definitely not happy to see another man alone with half naked Azula locked in a room.

"I did not tell you that, how did you know?" asked surprised Sokka

"You did not have to. I already knew your plan; I just really enjoyed tormenting you. You see, Admiral Zhao told me some of his recent discoveries at the Library and I just knew where the group would go" smiled Azula as she quickly put her armor back on.

As the group of three exited the room, with Azula dragging the boy after her, the four of them saw that the entire Water Tribe navy was defeated. To Sokka's horror, his new friend Naga was drifting in the water as her neck was impaled by one of the Fire Navy's ships.

A/N:

I know, this chapter is larger than the ones before as I wanted to tell quite a lot and could not fit this all in 2000 words usual per chapter for this story. Yes, Unagi named Naga is dead. Since there was not much shipping in the previous chapters, I decided to include some of that here as well.

The Next Chapter: the Spirit World, where Korra and Jinora travel to the Spirit World

The Chapter after that: the Steam benders (Azula and her group versus some members of Team Avatar)

Arc finale, chapter 17: Avatar Korra


	15. Water Finale: Part 2 Spirit World

Chapter 15

Azula stood on the deck of the flagship, looking far onto the horizon, as the princess thought of her eventual victory over the Northern Water Tribe. "You wont win!" spoke Sokka as he charged at Azula but was soon knocked out by June, who then quickly tied him up.

"On the contrary, savage boy, I fully intend to defeat and conquer the Northern Water Tribe. Their defeat is inevitable and soon they will even loose their main source of power as the Admiral kindly reminded me" smiled Azula; "As for you, after I conquer this place, I will take you as my personal slave; you will leave your entire life in my room, doing everything to please me" spoke Azula to Sokka's horror.

"Should I kill him?" asked Tahno as he looked at his friend and ally

"No, keep him alive but restraint. I fully intend to keep my promise. Imagine, all of his friends are dead, the Avatar is restrained and imprisoned and his precious Water Tribe is conquered. He will submit to me fully eventually and I heard interesting things about Water Tribe men, especially from the Southern Water Tribe" smiled Azula, as Tahno got frustrated and jealous.

"Oh, don't worry, don't be jealous" spoke Azula as she looked at her companion, "he will only be my pet while you and I will rule the world when I will become the Fire Lord" spoke Azula before she realized just what she said. The girl blushed, which did not go unnoticed by the bounty hunter.

"Someone's got a crush" smiled June as she walked forward to check the battle progress while Tahno was sending glares at the Princess of the Fire Nation.

"How can I be of assistance?" asked Admiral Zhao as he approached Azula

"Prepare your strike force to take down their advantage while my team will deal with the people in there" smiled Azula as she produced blue fire.

"Come alone, I want you to witness your tribe's destruction" spoke Azula as she pushed Sokka forward; despite his protests, he eventually followed the group as he did not wish to die; the boy knew that if he were to come with the group, he might have an opportunity to escape within the city walls.

Meanwhile, the land battle had begun. After the Fire Nation fleet had destroyed the Northern Water Tribe one, killing Naga in the process, the smallest ships reached the city walls as the metal horn impaled the icy walls of the city before the Fire benders invaded the city and began fighting with the local population.

"Defend our home" spoke Chief Yue as she stood by her palace. While the new Chief did not participate in a recent naval battle, she clearly understood that her forces were defeated; she also spotted that the sea creature that the Chief had recently bonded with was killed as one of the ships impaled the Unagi.

"Rest in peace Naga" thought Yue as she saw the people in her tribe taking arms and attacking the upcoming armies. Yue saw a spear and managed to lift it after a third try.

"What are you doing your highness? Out tribe cannot lose you, we already suffered heavy casualties; your two senior officers are missing in action" spoke a nearby guard

"I will not allow these people to destroy our home; I realize that I was wrong before. I will no longer accept to be a passive person, ruled by men around me. I will fight the invaders, and even if I die, I would die with honor" spoke Yue as she took the spear and tried to go after her soldier.

"Chief Yue, please you will get killed." Spoke the guard but saw that the Chief would not take his advice; "Take my sword and give me your spear as the spear is much heavier" spoke the man as the Princess eventually agreed and exchanged hanged her weapon with the guard before she entered the battle.

As Yue joined the battle, two great Water bending Masters were fighting off the invaders. "I thought that you would run away and hide with the other women" spoke Pakku as he sent a large ice ball at a few Fire Nation soldier.

"You are an immature sexist man! I cannot believe that you are not Fire Nation!" spoke Kya as she then defended herself by erecting an ice wall before them after which she sent ice spikes at the soldiers. One of the spikes hit the helmet and knocked the soldier down, revealing a long hair; the soldier was clearly a woman.

"I cannot believe this, our enemy, the Fire Nation is more tolerant of women fighting in the war whereas we, the good guys have super sexist attitudes in this tribe" spoke Kya with anger as she then started circling water around her, which she then sent at the Fire Nation soldiers, knocking them out.

Pakku then noticed that even their new Chief, Chief Yue had a sword as the sixteen-year-old girl was fighting the nearby enemy soldiers. "Do you see what you have done? You started the destruction of our traditions!" spoke Pakku as he then quickly defeated another group of soldiers.

Kya glared at him, "Its funny" spoke the woman, "I find it hard to believe but you could have actually been my father in law"

Pakku fought more Fire Nation soldiers, "I now know why Kanna, my mother in law run away from you. She did not want your stupid traditions to guide her life. Now, let me fight these while you can think of how great you are, you sexist prick" spoke Kya as she slid on ice towards a cluster of enemy soldiers before she began fighting them.

The soldiers soon realized that Kya was a high priority threat for them; they began piling up around the woman before knocking her down. Kya closed her eyes as she prepared for her death before she saw that a water wave hit many of the soldiers; Pakku arrived to help her fight.

"I thought you might need some help" spoke Pakku as he extended politely his hand to Kya, who smiled.

"You know, I always admired my mother in law. When I was a girl I even kept the same hairstyle as she had in her youth" spoke Kya as she stood on the ground.

"Lets kick these Fire Nation asses!" smiled Kya as Pakku stood next to her. The two Master Water benders then fought back to back against many invading forces. "If he were always like that, I might not even mind him becoming my father in law" thought Kya as the two helped each other to fight off the upcoming enemy forces.

While the two Water bending Masters were fighting the enemy soldiers, the Team Avatar excluding Sokka had just arrived to the Spirit Oasis, where they saw green grass growing in relative warmth. "I guess this is the Oasis" spoke Jinora as she looked at her friends.

"It surely looks like it. Look, there are two weird fish in the pond" spoke Katara as she pointed at the two fish that circled around each other in the pond in the cave; one fish was white while the other was black.

"Alright, lets do this. So how do I need to enter this Spirit World? Do I need to fight some monster?" asked Korra as she smashed her two fists in excitement

"From what I read, a person needs to mediate to enter the Spirit World." Replied Jinora as she sat on the grass, facing the pond as the Air bender closed her teenage eyes.

"Do I need to do that too?" asked Korra as she looked at the younger girl in confusion, who then opened her eyes and stared at the Avatar.

"Yes you do. Seat here and let no one distract you. Mediate and let your mind be clear" spoke Jinora as Korra sat next to her; the two girls closed their eyes and began mediating.

Unfortunately, after a few minutes of meditation Korra opened her eyes in frustration, "This is so boring and stupid, I cannot believe that I cannot do this!" spoke Korra as she sent fire from her arm, which lit a nearby bush.

"Guys, I think it would be better for us to step away so that we would not distract them" suggested Katara as both Asami and Zuko agreed, the two teenagers followed the Water bender girl as they stood by the entrance to the cave while Korra tried rather unsuccessfully to enter the spirit world.

Korra opened her eyes again as she saw Jinora's face, which became rather creepy, the Air bender seemed detached and ignored all Avatar's pleas of help. "If you can do this, so can I. What did you say, I need to clear my mind?" thought Korra, "Clear my mind, clear my mind" repeated Korra as she once again closed her eyes before starting meditating once again as her eyes begun glowing.

"Guys, is this supposed to happen?" asked Zuko

"Shish, you are disturbing her, my cousin needs tranquility to enter the Spirit World" replied Katara

"How do you know?"

"Jinora said this. Now shut up" spoke Katara as she put her hand at Zuko's mouth, so that he would not be able to speak.

"Get off" replied Zuko

"Guys, you really need to shut up. And please, stop behaving like two immature silly teenagers" spoke Asami as her two friends then glared at the girl

"What, I just spoke the truth" Asami defended herself as the two kept glaring at her.

While Asami, Katara and Zuko had their little quarrel, Korra opened her eyes again as she saw that the Avatar had finally managed to arrive to the Spirit World. "This is so cool" spoke Korra as she then tried to bend but was not able to.

"Aww, that sucks" spoke Korra as she then noticed Jinora standing next to her.

"Well done Korra, you managed to enter the Spirit World" smiled the younger girl as she looked at the Avatar.

"Where do we need to go?" asked Korra

"Well, since we are in the Northern Water Tribe, I read in one book that the Ocean and Moon spirits chose to move to the Mortal World, where they live among the people. So, I think we need to ask whether anyone here knows on how we could contact them" suggested Jinora as an Air bending figure appeared next to them.

"Great thinking my young granddaughter" spoke the man with air tattoos on his head as he looked at the girls.

"Grandpa Aang?" asked Jinora in confusion

"Yes, I was the previous Avatar, prior to Korra's birth. Avatar Korra, great evil awaits you in this world, a few people already attacked your friends. You have a great destiny ahead of you as you need to defeat the Fire Lord" spoke Avatar Aang

"Aang, I already know all of this" spoke Korra

"Korra, while you know that you need to restore balance, you need to know that a great comet will arrive at the end of the summer. The former Fire Lord Sozin used the power of the comet to attack simultaneously the four Air Nomad temples, leaving a few survivors, whose numbers I can count on my hand" spoke Aang

"So what does this comet has to do with me?" asked Korra

"The comet will return at the end of the summer, you need to defeat the Fire Lord by the summer's end otherwise he will lead his armies to completely defeat the entire world" spoke Aang as Korra finally realized just what colossal feat she had to accomplish.

"But I just started learning Water and Fire and I am no closer to becoming a Master in even one of these, let alone all four elements" spoke Korra as Aang looked at her.

"I know that you have a lot in front of you but right now I see that you arrived to ask a different question" spoke Aang

"Grandpa, do you know where the Ocean and Moon spirits reside?" asked Jinora

"I do not but the Spirit Koh probably knows. Careful as he will steal your face if you show any emotion in front of him" spoke Aang

"Wait, Grandpa, what do you mean that there are only ten or so Air benders in the world? When we left, around thirty Air Nomads lived in the Northern Temple" spoke Jinora

"Jinora, my granddaughter, you have a heavy destiny ahead of you. Train the Avatar as you are a Master Air bender" smiled Aang as he disappeared.

"So, where do we need to go?" asked Korra as she Jinora pointed the direction where they needed to go. The two climbed over the trees, swam in the lake and soon arrived at the cave, where Koh, the Face Stealer spirit resided.

"Korra, allow me" spoke Jinora as she entered the cave.

"Greeting young Air bender. I see that you require some advice" spoke Koh as his centipede body had formed an Air nomad face.

"Fire Nation invaded the Northern Water Tribe, my friends need to know the location of the Ocean and Moon Spirits." Spoke Jinora

"Such a serious young child, I rare sight. You remind me of your former father, who always was rather serious" spoke Koh as he tried to force Jinora to show emotion.

"I don't think that we should talk about your probable lies regarding my family. You just want to steal my face" spoke Jinora as it became hard for her to keep a straight face.

"My little Jinora, you really don't know that you are indeed the Last Air bender discounting your friend being the Avatar?" spoke Koh calmly, trying to agitate Jinora

"I heard that you often lie, I wont be temped to show my emotions" spoke Jinora, "Please tell me where are the Moon and Ocean Spirits?" asked the girl

"Such a cute bookworm, who puts the lives and needs of others before her own needs? You amuse me, little girl. Fine, as you might know the two spirits, Moon and Ocean had always been together, they circle around each other in an eternal dance; they are opposite to one another like Fire and Water. The two spirits lets the Spirit World and became mortal in order to live among the people. They always circle each other for eternity, like Yin and Yan, push and pull" spoke Koh as Jinora had an epiphany.

"Thank you wise Spirit Koh" Jinora bowed respectfully as she really tried to now show happiness that built up inside her.

"You are welcome young Air bender Master. I might see you again, if you ever want to know the fate of your family" smiled Koh as Jinora run away from the cave before hitting Korra as the two girls fell.

"So, did you learn their location?" asked excited Avatar

"Yes, common, I know where they are" smiled Jinora as the two girls returned quickly to their spot, after which they finally returned to the Spirit Oasis Cave, where they saw that Azula, Tahno and June were fighting Zuko, Katara and Asami.

A/N:

The next chapter: the Steam benders (Azula and her group versus Zuko, Katara and Asami)

Arc finale, chapter 17: Avatar Korra


	16. Water Finale: Part 3 Steambenders

Chapter 16

Azula led her small team into a small boat, tying Sokka with powerful ropes. The group consisted of a few Fire Nation soldiers, Azula's trio team, as well as Admiral Zhao and Sokka. The boy still struggled but decided to fight his capture with less energy so that he would save it when he were to escape.

"Admiral Zhao, your mission is simple, you are to take the Ocean and Moon Spirits out of the Equation while my elite team will battle the Team Avatar" spoke Azula in a commanding tone.

"Yes, Princess" spoke Zhao, frustrated to the fact that he had to be subservient to this little spoiled bitch, as he liked to call her in his mind.

"Great. What about you, Water savage, are you enjoying the view?" asked Azula as she looked at her captive warrior

"I will not give you pleasure of tormenting me, you sick Fire Nation bitch" screamed Sokka as he spat on her face; the spit landed on the girl's face, which infuriated her while Zhao mentally agreed with Sokka on the title that the Water boy had given to the Princess.

"You shall pay for this, you savage!" screamed Azula as she sent an electric charge at the boy; Sokka screamed in pain as Azula cleaned her face.

"You feel so important, you Water peasant! Ha, you will pay dearly for insulting me! Let see, O, I know, I will burn your precious baby sister as you will be forced to watch, unable to help her." Smiled the Princess as she marched forward

"Spirits, this girl is ruthless. Maybe she is not such a spoiled little Royal brat after all" smiled June, the bounty hunter as she thought about Azula.

"Move, you dirty peasant!" spoke Azula as she pushed Sokka forward before he fell on the snow.

"Sokka?" asked a girl as she saw the small Fire Nation group

"Yue!" exclaimed Sokka as he tried to run towards the girl but was unable to do so.

"My, my, who have we here? You must be some Royal of the Northern Water Tribe with your exquisite manners" spoke Azula although it was clear to everyone that she still mocked the new Chief.

"I am Chief Yue and I will rescue the boy I love" spoke Yue as she launched herself forward but was soon defeated quickly by Azula, who instantly knocked out Yue's sword before it fell.

"Sokka, you seem to have such a stupid little girlfriend here, she thought she could challenge me to a duel. Ha" smiled Azula as she noticed that a few red drops had landed on the snow below her.

Azula smiled. "It seems that you actually managed to wound me! Don't worry, your punishment will be worse" spoke the girl as she approached Sokka as she grabbed his face, put her legs around him and started kissing him passionately. At times, Azula looked at Yue, who lay powerless on the ground, obviously disgusted and humiliated by the sight.

Azula soon stopped the torture as she stood up and looked at the two prisoners. "This slightly complicates my plans. Very well, men I order you to deliver these two Water Tribe captives back to Tahzula while we will continue with our mission." Spoke Azula as she led her two friends as well as the Admiral towards the cave while the rest of the soldiers carried their prisoners to the ship.

Soon, Azula's team separated from Zhao before they encountered a group of fifteen Water benders facing them. "Surrender, you are outnumbered" spoke one of the men as he led his group to attack Azula's team.

"Were you pathetic losers talking about yourself? It is clear that your bending skills are lacking" Azula mocked them as her team began fighting.

Azula smiled as she sent her fire waves everywhere around her, quickly defeating a few of the most inexperienced Water benders in the group. The group then propelled herself forwards before she started aggressively fight the men.

One man caught her; "Wait, you are the Princess of the Fire Nation" spoke the man as he put Azula's hand behind her back as he held her.

"You are such a clever man" smiled Azula as she leaned forward before kissing the man, who for a few moments was unsure how to react; Azula smiled once again before she hit the man in the groin before sending a large Fire ball at the man, he did not stand up.

"Bring it one, you Water bending losers" smiled Azula as she continued fighting the men while her two allies helped her.

"Why are you helping her? You are clearly a Water bender, shouldn't you fight on our side?" asked another Water bender in confusion.

"You are right, I am a Water bender but I am not a Water Tribe person. You just insulted a member of a noble Fire Nation family, a crime for which you will pay" spoke Tahno as he sent ice spikes at the man, which quickly impaled the Water bender guard, as he fell on the snow dying. Tahno then proceeded to send his ice projectiles at the guards, impaling and killing many of them.

"I knew that you were a good Water bender but not that you had such a good aim. Maybe you should meet Mai one day and exchange notes on marksmanship" spoke Azula as she praised her friend before killing another soldier.

While the two benders fought the Water benders, June jumped in the air and quickly knocked out a guard on the snow before she put a knife in his chest. She then quickly ran on her hands before making a flip in the air before jumping and with her powerful hit knocking another Water bender guard on the floor. The fight continued, soon the whole regimen of the Water bender guards was taken out.

"See, no worries, no Water bender losers can take us down!" smiled Azula as she then led her allies further to the Oasis.

The sudden wind soon appeared, as the group's outfits got covered with an icy layer. "Common, I don't want to freeze to death" spoke Azula as the group increased their pace before arriving at some cavern, where they heard some people talking, it was clear that some boy and a girl were arguing about something while another girl was trying to resolve the conflict.

"What have we here? My brother Zuzu apparently cannot stop talking to this Water Tribe peasant. Tell me Zuzu, do you want her to be your personal servant, like I will make her pathetic older brother to be mine?" smiled Azula as the two friends from team Avatar stopped their argument before they turned and faced their enemy.

"Lets end this here, little Zula" spoke Zuko as he produced fire before sending it at his sister, soon to be joined in the fight by Katara before Tahno finally entered the picture.

June shook her head; "These four are so immature, I wished I would get some challenge" spoke the girl

"I challenge you" spoke Asami as she took a fighting stance before launching herself at June, who easily deflected the seventeen-year-old girl.

"You think you are so tough, young one? I am at least a good five years older than you. In my day I fought and killed many tougher opponents than you. You are just a weakling" smiled June as she deflected another Asami's attack.

The two continued their fight before June grabbed Asami and punched her knee at her stomach, which took Asami out of the fight for a few seconds before June jumped and with her foot hit Asami in the face; some blood dropped on the snow as Asami faced her opponent with a bruised eye.

"I know this style, where did you learn that? Master Piando taught me those moves" spoke Asami as she exchanged a few more hits with her opponent as she realized that some of the woman's moves were strangely familiar.

"You mean that stupid nature lover old man? How could I forget? My father put me under his care when I was around twelve or thirteen, I cannot remember. What can I say, Hiroshi Sato always seemed to care about a certain little daddy's little girl, while his oldest June Sato never received much attention" commented the woman as Asami realized whom she was fighting.

The women exchanged a few more hits; June blocked another Asami's attempt to defeat her as she then threw her knife, which flew in the air and slightly cut Asami's cheek before falling on the ground.

"You are a monster June! And to think I admired you when I was little! It is no wonder that my Master kicked you out from his school as he clearly realized just how messed up you really were" spoke Asami as she attacked her older sister again before landing on the snow.

"I was so innocent back then, I even got so much better" spoke June as she lifted her younger sister and with her knee hit Asami hard in the spine, "I am actually surprised that daddy's little girl actually learned how to fight, although you must admit that you are nowhere close to my fighting prowess" smiled June as she repeatedly hit Asami in the stomach as the girl then fell on the floor; it was difficult for Asami to breath.

"Lets end your misery, shall we?" spoke June as she picked her knife and lifted it at Asami before throwing it straight at her sister's heart; Asami was unable to defend herself due to exhaustion, wounds and lack of oxygen, the girl closed her eyes and prepared for her death.

While Asami prepared for her inevitable demise, the four benders fought each other in two teams. Zuko and Katara, or as Azula mocked their duo as a pathetic little Zutara duet, fought Azula and Tahno.

"So Zuzu, I hope that you realized that you are no match for your younger but clearly more talented little sister. Right, o big brother of mine?" asked Azula as she sent a charged Fireball at Zuko, which he easily deflected, the Fireball then hit a nearby wall.

"Common Tahno, lets take these losers down" smiled Azula as she then preceded to send fire wave upon a fire wave, which soon hit Zuko, who fell on the floor. Meanwhile, Tahno was sending water spikes at Katara, who to the boy's surprise did not get impaled fatally even though one icicle hit the girl in the hand; Katara screamed in pain as few other ice projectiles slightly wounded her.

"Good, prepare for your doom" smiled Azula as she prepared a fire sword and lifted it above Katara's head.

"I love you" spoke Zuko before he hugged his friend on the ground before the two teenagers kissed.

"How sweet, now prepare to die" spoke Azula as she moved her fire weapon down, ready to cut the girl's head off but to her surprise she was unable to do so.

As the sword fell, Katara bent some nearby snow upwards as a last act of desperation before closing her eyes. However, the girl soon realized that she was still alive.

"How?" asked surprised Azula as she then saw a liquid fire whip, which caught Azula's sword above Katara's head. The girl smirked before standing up, she then bent water, some of which then turned into fire and began fighting her enemies.

While Zuko saw this phenomenon before, the boy still could not believe that Katara was not basically fighting with two elements. The boy stood up and began sending fire at the group. He soon caught some of Katara's liquid fire which she send at her opponents before trying to use it as well; to his surprise he managed to create liquid water which he then used against his sister and her male friend.

"Impressive, very impressive Zuzu. But, you were always an inferior bender to me" smiled Azula as she continued fighting the two benders. While the Zutara duo quickly overpowered Tahno, who soon was locked in a block of ice, where he could not move a muscle with only his face being visible to the group, Azula proved to be a much more difficult opponent.

"Admit it Zuzu, I am so much better than even you two both combined" smiled Azula as she then transferred some of her fire into water before she began the Steam battle between the two sides. While Zuko and Katara both used their opposite element as well as their natural element, Azula defended herself with ease before going on full offensive, finally knocking her two opponents on the ground.

"Die" smiled Azula as she prepared to kill her sibling as well as her potential sister in law before a powerful air jet hit her and sent her away from the two benders.

Korra and Jinora finally arrived on the scene as they saw that their friends were in peril. June was ready to kill their friend Asami while Azula was getting an upper hand against her brother and Katara, who all used both Fire and Water elements to their assistance.

Jinora did not like the fact that her friends and team mates were soon in moral peril; the young Air bender sent a few powerful air jets, one of which knocked out June, the other threw the knife of its projected trajectory, only slightly cutting the girl's skin while her third air jet threw Azula away from her.

"You will pay for this, you Avatar bitch" spoke Azula as she prepared to launch her attack but was soon overpowered by an elder woman, who turned to be a Water bender.

"Didn't anyone tell you that if you endanger mom's children, their mother would defend their cubs?" asked Kya as she briefly fought Azula and even though Azula went fully offensive at Kya, the older woman blocked all Fire Princess's attacks before throwing her on the ice.

"Well, well, who do we have here? A stupid Avatar, her sidekicks, a protective mother bear and the elite Fire Nation strike force. I am almost humbled to be in your presence" smiled Zhao sarcastically before picking out a small fish out of the water; the sky turned red and the Water benders suddenly lost their water-based powers.

"How sad to see you all unable to fight. Don't worry, I will destroy your tribe and you pathetic Water benders cannot stop me"

"Stop it, or I will be forced to fight you" spoke Kya as she faced Zhao

"What can you do, you are only a Water bender, who just lost their bending power" before anyone could react, Zhao shot a fire attack at the Moon Spirit, who was a small Koi fish that swam in the pond.

"No!" screamed Korra as the surroundings turned grey. Kya suddenly launched an attack at the man and while it was clearly that her attacks were nearly as powerful as before, she still managed to scare Zhao who escaped the cave, running from enraged Kya, who was using the nearby water to transfer it into Fire, which she then used to bend and fight Admiral Zhao who ran away from the woman before the two began their fight near the entrance to the cave.

"No, we are too late, the Moon Spirit is gone" spoke Jinora as she cried. While she rarely expressed many emotions, most of which were quite happy, the fourteen year old was crying as she looked at the dying Moon Spirit.

"No, I will not allow this injustice to be done" spoke Korra as her eyes began glowing; the other Koi fish Spirit, the Ocean Spirit looked at her. Even Azula was scared by now as she realized that the Avatar had gained a significant power boost.

"Time to retreat" spoke Azula as she sent fire at the ice ball, in which Tahno was stuck; Azula's team retreated, as they were not prepared to face the Avatar while she was in the Avatar State.

"Last chance" spoke Azula as sent a lightning at Korra's back. While it was clear that it would hit the girl upon the impact, Kya saw the attack as she then propelled herself towards her niece before catching the lightning with one hand before sending it the other way; the electric charge flew and to Zhao's horror impaled him straight in the heart.

"How, how?" thought the dying Admiral before he dropped dead on the ground.

"I think we should better leave," suggested Tahno as it was even clearer to their small group that the Avatar was protected and that Korra herself was just about to go on a rampage.

"I agree" spoke Azula as her small team quickly retreated; they soon reached their ship Tahzula before sailing off to the Earth Kingdom, where they thought that they had a better chance of taking down the Avatar; its was a benefit for them that the three Water benders would be unable to have significant advantages in the Earth Kingdom, compared to those they had in the Northern Water Tribe. Tahzula sailed south as Azula and Tahno directed the ship while June decided to guard the two captives, the new Chief of the Northern Water Tribe Yue and her friend Sokka.

The Princess did not find one of her captives however; "Peasant, where did the other one go?" inquired Azula, as she was getting angry

"I am the Chief of the Northern Water Tribe" spoke Yue as she clearly did not like to be called a peasant, "I helped Sokka to escape but could not do it myself" spoke Yue as she looked Azula straight in her eyes.

Yue then felt pain as a moderate electric charge hit her body; "You will pay for this, bitch, you will wish and beg me to kill you!" spoke Azula as she dragged Yue downstairs in the ship.

As Azula and her team quickly sailed Southwards, Korra's eyes continued glowing, her past lives prepared to unleash great fury at the Fire Nation Fleet as they angered the Spirits and even broke the balance by almost killing the Moon Spirit, who was dying from a powerful fire attack.

A/N:

And so Yue did not die, Azula and her group captured Yue. What will happen to the Northern Water Tribe without a Chief? What's Pakku's fate in all of this? Stay tuned; next chapter will answer these questions.

Next chapter: Avatar Korra versus Fire Nation Fleet, the Water Arc ends1

The chapter after that: the group journeys to the Earth Kingdom in upcoming search for Korra's Earth bending teacher as they stumble upon one Song's house in one village.

The second chapter in Earth's Arc: the Order of While Lotus


	17. Water Finale: Part 4 Avatar Korra

Chapter 17

The Fire Nation soldiers were moving closer and began destroying the cities in the close proximity to them. Master Pakku, the greatest Water bender of the Northern Water tribe, although by now he had a few competitors for that title, was fighting numerous Fire Soldiers, who were both Fire benders and regulars; it was clear for the man that the Water Tribe warriors were loosing badly. It did not help that the source of his power, as well as the source for any Water bender, floated in the water, dying from the intensive fire attack that Zhao sent.

Another building was destroyed and a elder man arrived at the scene, "Soldier, report" spoke the man

"Commander Lee, Admiral Zhao had been murdered. The command of this mission is now in your hands, since the Princess is nowhere to be seen" spoke Private Lee to his Commander.

"Private, deliver the news to my Uncle, Admiral Chan. He might be able to bring more troops" spoke the man in his thirties, who just assumed the temporary Admiral position.

"Colonel Shinu, lead the force to destroy the entire city, I order your men to level it to the ground. Capture all water benders, women and children as they might be of use to the Fire Nation but kill all the non bending males, as they would be a nuisance to us." Spoke Commander, now temporary Admiral Lee, as he gave the order to Colonel Shinu, who was recently recruited by former Admiral Zhao to bring his forces.

"Soldiers, you heard the Admiral. Archers, get to the best positions and shoot the non bender warriors" ordered Colonel Shinu as his Yuan Archers assembles into various positions and began massacring the population.

"Good, it is unfortunate that the great Admiral Zhao had been killed, it's a pity, he was a great Mentor to me. Now, kill the warriors" spoke the new Admiral as the Fire Nation soldiers began to devastate the now weakened Northern Water Tribe Army.

"What are we going to do? The Fire Nation soldiers are going to level this city, we need to evacuate the people!" spoke Zuko as he looked at the group. He knew that the Team Avatar could not handle the entire Northern Fleet with all the Fire Nation soldiers present in the city, especially with the lack of Water bending source as well as Team Avatar being extremely tired from the previous battle with Azula's team.

"I for once agree with Zuko, we need to retreat. Common, lets save as many people as we can before we can find a ship and escape this invasion force" spoke Sokka as he then realized that he just agreed with the Fire Prince, with whom he had rivalry and displaced some animosity before.

"No, there has to be another way!" cried Katara as she hugged Jinora, who was silent; it was clear that the girl was extremely sad as she apparently blamed herself for not returning early enough and not telling her team who the Moon Spirit was.

"No, the Fire Nation will not win today!" spoke Korra as her eyes continued glowing. The water around the girl started circling and Korra then placed her hand on the Moon Spirit. The water glowed before the fish returned back into the pond, while water in the Spirit Oasis began accumulating around Avatar Korra, as the girl escaped the cave and moved into the city.

"What just happened?" asked Sokka as he reunited with the group after his narrow escape from Azula's clutches, "Hey, this fishy was healed? Do you think I can eat it?" asked the boy as Katara smacked his face with her arm.

"How is it possible? Korra clearly used blood bending and it's not even a full moon!" spoke Kya as she returned to see whether the children were all right.

"Blood bending? Mom, what is blood bending?" asked Katara her mother.

"I will tell you later, you don't need to know this" spoke Kya as Katara took her eyes away from her mother, clearly not pleased.

"I wonder how my niece actually managed to do this though" spoke Kya

"Mom, my cousin always was a very good Water bender, she seems to catch up on new forms rather quickly. She even learned the Fire bending basics from watching how Zuzu, I mean Zuko Fire bend back at the village" spoke Katara as she realized how she called the Fire Nation Prince. Kya smirked slightly.

"Yes, one can only blood bend under the full moon and well, this was impossible under recent conditions" spoke Kya while still puzzled on her niece's ability.

"Maybe Korra is special in this regard. Are there benders who can do extra ordinary feats of bending compared to other benders?" asked Katara curiously

"I only know of steam bending at it has to do with personal relationships and not actually being special, even though one has to be quite powerful to be a Steam bender and as it seems that there are quite a few Steam benders in this family already" smiled Kya as she together with others observed how Korra approached the Fire Nation enemy.

"Mom, do you think Korra will defeat the invaders?" asked Katara as her mother smiled.

Meanwhile Avatar Korra accumulated a lot of water around herself from the pond in the Spirit Oasis cave as she then created ice; the Avatar slid towards the enemy soldiers before a large water tornado began to form around her. Korra rose in the air while in the Avatar State with the help of the accumulated water, so that the water tornado had a base diameter of ten meters and fifteen meters high. Korra then formed fire wings around her body, each of them extending from her back, it appeared that Korra had a twelve meter wingspan. Finally, Korra lifted her hangs in the air and a large amount of rocks exited from underneath the snow that covered them and rose in the air, the rocks then formed a small asteroid field around Korra.

"Admiral, I think that we are doomed" spoke Colonel Shinu to Admiral Lee, who watched in horror, as the Avatar was about to destroy his forces.

"All fire on the Avatar" spoke the Admiral as the Fire Nation soldiers began sending fire at Korra, who easily caught it and circled her hands around; Korra then pushed her hands forwards and released fire, which knocked down the entire platoon of the Fire Nation soldiers.

"Spirits," spoke Colonel Shinu as Korra then lifted a large amount of snow from the ground and instantly transferred it into water, which the girl then sent at the fire army, sending all the soldiers into the ocean; Korra then moved her wrist as the water froze and the entire Fire Nation invading army was stuck in a large block of ice.

"What is going on outside?" asked Katara as she ran to see where Korra had disappeared. Her friends followed and they hardly could believe the sight they were seeing, as their friend and teammate Avatar Korra was using three of the four elements simultaneously against their enemies; while Korra's ability to use three elements at the same time was rather impressive, the group were also amazed at the power Korra displayed. Even Kya, who was a Master Water bender and a Master Steam bender was amazed as she could never even dream of such raw power.

"Korra had entered the Avatar State. We are saved!" spoke Kya as she smiled while the teenagers were extremely confused.

"What's the Avatar State?" asked Zuko

"The Avatar State is the defense mechanism that increases the Avatar's raw power; while fully realized Avatars can enter it on will, more inexperienced ones can only use it in times of great stress, danger or great emotion" spoke Kya, informing the group.

"Cool!" spoke Sokka, "So all we need to do is to make Korra extremely angry while in the presence of the Fire Lord!"

"Well, while that would work, this method of entering into the Avatar State is extremely unreliable. How are you going to make Korra enter it, my son?" asked Kya

"Simple. Korra likes Zuko, Zuko and Katara like each other; we just need them to kiss each other while Korra would observe them and since she is an emotional girl, she would enter this super state while being angry and jealous at these two" spoke Sokka as Katara face palmed herself.

"My little Katara likes someone?" asked Kya as she then looked at the looks that both Katara and Zuko were sending each other, "I am so proud of you two. When should I expect to have grandkids?" asked the woman as the two teenagers blushed, their faces turned red.

"Mom!" screamed Katara

As Kya enjoyed embarrassing her daughter, Korra was moving at great speeds on the ice within the city. As she defeated the last remnants of the Fire Nation army within the city, the Avatar lifted her hands and all the broken icehouses were very quickly restored, the people of the Northern Water Tribe were extremely happy.

"Thank you the Avatar" screamed one little boy at Korra, who then moved on the water. The water tornado was quickly moving across the water, keeping Korra steady in the air.

"Destroy the Avatar!" screamed one of the Captains of the Fire Fleet as the entire fleet began shooting large pieces of rock, that were engulfed in fire at Korra. Many of these rocks hit the water tornado; no rock however managed to even slow down the Avatar's attack. Only then the Fire Nation Northern fleet realized that they were screwed.

"Full retreat!" spoke another Captain as Korra approached the vessel and rose water from the ocean that after turning into ice impaled the ship.

However, while Korra was just getting started, she soon saw an image that made her extremely mad; her new friend Naga was floating on the water, with an impaled neck.

Korra screamed in anger as fire flew from her mouth and melted the ship. She then used the rocks around her to send large small comet projectiles at the ships; the Avatar's projectiles hit ten Fire Navy ships as they made huge holes within them before those ships began sinking.

Korra then began moving extremely fast, circling on one spot before releasing water waves in the air around her, which traveled on a circular path, away from Korra, with Korra being the epicenter of this attack. Each time the small think water waved hit the ships at fast ships, they sliced the ships in two parts, where the top part of the ship slid from the bottom one into the water.

Korra then breathed deeply before lifting her both hands into the air as a large tidal wave began forming. The wave grew and soon was much taller than the tallest ships within the fleet. If Korra were not in her Avatar State, she could see horrified faces of the Fire Nation soldiers; they shrieked in horror at the huge tidal wave that rose above the tallest ships before Korra finally lifted her hands and released the accumulated water in front of her.

Everything happened quickly. The water dropped from the air, as it hit the ships, instantly sinking a large amount of them before hitting the rest. The water soon hit the remaining ships and the large pressure that got built up within the tidal wave soon destroyed the remnants of the Fire Nation Northern fleet. After Korra's attack, only a few pieces of the entire fleet were floating in the water as well as the Fire Nation survivors. Korra then used her arms and froze the water beneath the defeated soldiers, before lifting all of them in the air while the solder were frozen in ice and dropping them all off by the Northern Tribe harbor, where cheerful Water benders as well as the regular warriors of the Fire Nation were happily taking down the Fire Nation soldier as captives.

Korra was exhausted and after the Avatar traveled towards the harbor herself, her eyes then stopped glowing as the Avatar then dropped into one large pile of snow before passing out.

"To Avatar Korra! She saved us all!" spoke one person from the Northern Water Tribe before everyone from his city began cheering as well.

"You might think you won today but Fire Lord Ozai will destroy the Avatar!" spoke Admiral Lee as he faced Pakku, who led the Water benders in their previous defense of the city. The old Master just shook his head, while he knew that all Avatars were always rather powerful, he just saw how a female Water bender Avatar had saved the tribe he lived.

"Thank you Avatar Korra, I am sorry I was such a dick" spoke Pakku as he walked towards Korra before sitting on the ground and looking at the girl. Pakku was happy, he soon realized that the Team Avatar had won their battle against Princess Azula's squad, which he saw at one point in the battle but had no time to intervene into.

However, one fanatical Fire bender managed to escape from his ice prison with the use of his Fire bending before running at Korra; he quickly knocked out Pakku and as the old Master fell on ice, the Fire bender quickly stabbed Korra in the stomach.

"Long live Fire Lord Ozai" spoke the man as Korra coughed blood on the snow.

While the Team Avatar was furious, Katara was extremely pissed. She created a large ice track ahead of her before she quickly traveled towards the Avatar's location before sending a water whip at the man's face. Blood dropped on the snow.

"You are going to pay for this! Nobody hurts Korra! This will be a warning for anyone who wants to hunt the Avatar" spoke Katara as she then proceeded to attack the man, who then somehow dodged the attack before diving the sword into her arm.

"What are you going to do know, little Water bender? I know, you will die like your precious Avatar!" smiled the man as Katara looked first at her older cousin, who by now was awake but clearly significantly weakened from her blood loss; it was clear that the Avatar was loosing a lot of blood.

In desperation, Katara moved her hand towards her attacked but lacked strength to Water bend in order to defend herself. As the man launched himself at the young Water bender, Katara prepared to die before she realized that the man somehow stopped his attack.

"How are you doing this? A water bender cannot control someone else's body!" spoke the man as Katara right then and there realized just what she was doing to the man.

The girl smirked. "Its called blood bending" she smiled as she then used her second arm to help her; it took a minute for the girl to figure out how to use her newly found power before she lifted the man into the air. The man screamed as his body began twitching into various places before finally his neck cracked as the man dropped dead onto the ground. Just as Katara defeated and killed the man, the rest of team Avatar arrived to see what Katara had done.

"Katara, that was incredible! Crazy, wild, weird but incredible! He was like,' I am going to kill you' and you were like moving your arms and" spoke excited Sokka before he saw dying Korra

"Is there anything I can do? Can my blood bending help?" asked Katara her friends in desperation

Pakku regained consciousness before standing up, "Master Katara, I think that the waters in the Spirit of Oasis can help to heal her but I don't know whether you can actually save her; the Avatar lost a lot of blood" spoke Pakku as Katara listened to the man carefully, quickly noting to herself that he called her Master Katara, realizing that the man had changed.

Before anyone could do anything, Katara grabbed her dying cousin and slid back into the cave at fast speeds before dropping the girl into the pond; the younger girl then put her hands into the water as she began the healing process. Yet, apparently it was not enough to save her cousin.

"Katara, did we defeat the Fire Nation fleet" spoke Korra as she managed to say a phrase

"Yes, Korra, you did," screamed Katara as tears ran down her eyes.

"Then I can die happily, knowing that I helped my family and friends" spoke Korra as Katara screamed, as she bent water around her, ice spikes flew everywhere as Katara was getting both incredibly angry and sad at the same time.

"You will not die on me, you hear it, Korra?" screamed Katara as she could hear Korra's heartbeat slowly stopping.

"No!" screamed Katara as she then quickly created a massive wall, that blocked anyone from entering the cave; the girl then took all of her clothes out as she jumped into the freezing cold pond hugging her friend.

"You will not die on me!" screamed Katara as she quickly created an ice spike, which she dove into her arm before creating a small ice tube connecting Korra and her bloodstream. As blood was exiting Katara's arm and entering Korra's body through her stomach, Katara's whole body glowed as she then used he arms to blood bend Korra's internal organs.

Korra passed out. "No, my cousin died!" cried the younger girl as her whole body was getting intensive frostbites yet the girl did not care, she had to save her friend no matter hew own life.

"I am cough okay cough" spoke Korra as she looked at Katara who smiled before hugging Korra. The girls saw how Korra soon recovered, and while the internal wound had healed, a small scar remained on Korra's stomach, in the exact same place where the Fire bender had tried to kill her.

"You will be safe" smiled Katara as the two girls the exited the pond; Katara quickly dressed up

"Yes mom" spoke Korra at Katara's surprise while the Avatar did not actually realize whom she called her mother. As Katara finally put the remaining cloths on her body, she took down the wall with her remaining strength before passing out.

"Is Katara alright?" Zuko shouted as he ran into the cave, noticing Katara lying in Korra's hands.

"My younger cousin had saved my life somehow" spoke puzzled Korra as Zuko approached them

"You must be very lucky that she liked you" spoke Korra

"Well" began Zuko before Korra interrupted him

"I know that I kissed you before, I am sorry, I was wrong. I sometimes tend to act impulsively." Spoke Korra as Zuko sat next to them, taking Katara into his hands as he hugged her.

"I always thought that I would need to protect my little cousin, I never thought that I would my little cousin Katara as a mother figure" cried Korra as Katara opened her eyes.

"Zuko, I" spoke the girl before the Fire Prince kissed the Water bender in the lips. At first Katara was surprised but then quickly returned the kiss; Katara put her hands around Zuko's hand as she then pushed forwards, both of them fell backwards with Katara landing on top of her new boyfriend; both teenagers smiled.

"About last kiss, I thought that I lost you and I, umm" spoke Zuko as Katara interrupted him

"Shut up Zuzu" spoke Katara as she then kissed Zuko once again; Katara saw with one eye that Korra nodded in approval as both girls smiled before the rest of the team had arrived.

As the rest of Team Avatar had arrived, the two teenagers immediately jumped off each other before quickly standing up and looking in opposite directions. "How romantic, confessing love after a near death!" spoke Jinora as she put her hands close to her body, closing her eyes in a dreamy expression.

"Well I, uh," Katara began speaking as Korra stood up and approached the group.

"My little cousin Katara had saved my life with the use of her blood bending, healing and this special water" spoke Korra as she looked at the group.

"My little Tara" screamed Kya as she jumped forward before hugging her daughter

"Mom, I am alright, you are embarrassing me! Stop it" spoke Katara, trying to escape her mother's clutches

"Oh, no you don't" spoke Kya as she grabbed the girl once again before Katara managed to escape.

"Katara, you are freezing" spoke Kya worryingly

"Its Ok, mom, the only thing matters is that I saved Korra" spoke Katara before again passing out from exhaustion, blood transfusion as well as frostbites around her body.

"I love you, my little turtle duck" spoke Kya as she hugged her younger child before she breathed deeper and heated her body. Katara moaned form happiness as she hugged her mother, longing for the warmth and protection that Kya provided"

"I missed you mom" spoke Katara as Kya simply looked at her daughter, as she made a smile

"Ok, that's weird, if I were in Katara's place, I have escaped my mother's hug by now" spoke Zuko as Korra hit his hand

"Ow, what was that for?" asked the boy the Avatar in anger as Korra laughed

" I doubt that, Zuzu"

"Hey, only Katara can call me that!" spoke Zuko as Korra smiled

"Whatever you say bro!" smiled Korra as she walked to talk with her other friends.

"Great, and I thought it was enough to have one annoying sister. Now Korra thinks that she is my new 'bro' since Katara and I are a couple now! Just freaking great" thought Zuko as he then saw Katara's smile.

As the battle ended, Pakku decided to speak with the group, now that he temporarily taken the leadership of the Northern Water Tribe. "Katara, you demonstrated that with dedication one could achieve greatness. I am proud to call you Master Katara." Spoke Pakku as the two Water benders politely bowed to each other as Kya smiled, she was happy that even sexist Pakku had realized how wring he was.

"Thank you Master Pakku" spoke Katara

"Before you go, I want you to have this. This small container has some water from Spirit Oasis that had extra ordinary healing properties; use it wisely only in an extreme emergency" spoke Pakku as he gave the small container to Katara, who then put it around her neck as she hid it under her clothes.

The group then waved to the people of the Northern Water Tribe as they then sat in a boat before slowly drifting away from the city. "Mother, where are we going?" asked Katara

"We are going to a small village in the Earth Kingdom, to a small inn, where I used to help healing wounded people. I have a feeling that you will find some familiar faces there" smiled Kya as the teenagers looked at the older woman in confusion.

As the small wooden ship was leaving the harbor, the warriors of the Northern Water Tribe put the Fire Nation soldiers in prison. After they finished their job, a group of masked men and women appeared in the city. However, the soldiers were in no shape to fight the Equalist force and were all soon defeated, even Master Pakku. As the Water benders tried to help their fellow soldiers to defend their home, they saw that a new man arrived, who wore a white mask on his face, with a red dot on top of it.

"Who are you?" asked Pakku

"My name is Amon, I am the solution" spoke Amon as he quickly defeated a few Water benders before approaching Pakku who tried to fight Amon, who soon put his hands around the man's neck.

"Prepare to be equalize" spoke the mysterious stranger Amon as he put his finger on Pakku's head. The older man dropped on the ground and tried once again to defend himself with Water bending but soon realized that he could not.

"I removed your bending to cleanse you of your impurities" spoke Amon as he then proceeded to equalize the rest of the people in the Northern Water Tribe, both Water and Fire benders.

In the evening, Amon stood on a hill facing the horizon as his second in command approached him, "Why did we let them go?" asked the Lieutenant

"It is not time for her to be equalized. She will lose her bending but for now the plan proceeded exactly as I wanted. I knew that one way or another the both factions would be tired and no matter who won, I would cleanse them both of their impurities" spoke Amon as he continued looking onto horizon; a red Equalist flag could be seen from the Royal Palace.

As Amon prepared for his next step, somewhere in the Earth Kingdom a boy just flew from the stone ring, crashing into the front seats of the auditorium. "Ouch, that hurts, that hurts" spoke the seventeen-year-old boy

"Bo, I am sorry that you lost" spoke another boy

"That's okay Mako, what can go wrong? It was just a match! I will still meet some girls tonight as ladies love me!" smiled the boy as his older brother sighed.

"Hey Bolin" a small girl approached them who was dressed in a similar fashion; the girl's dress was yellow green.

"You are the famous Blind Bandit?" asked Bolin

"Sure am. Look, I am sorry about today but Big Hippo can be rather nasty. I can sense that you have potential but unfortunately I heard that Xin Fu does not want you to come back" spoke the girl as Bolin looked sad

"I know that you have potential within you to be a great Earth bender. The tryouts will be next season, come back after more practice" suggested the girl as she left the brothers.

"Come on Bo, we need to go"

"Mako, don't you see that this place means much to me! That's it, I need to drown myself in noodles" spoke Bolin as Mako shook his head and dragged his brother outside of the arena. The brothers walked away from the place where Bolin enjoyed earth bending with against other people for a few years.

A/N:

And so the Water Arc is done. The next chapter will be more traditional sized chapter; this chapter was so long since it was the Water Arc finale!

Pakku lost his bending, Katara learned that she is a powerful blood bender, Korra destroyed the Fire Fleet, Amon took over the Northern Water Tribe, Bolin was fired from Earth Rumble Six, Yue is still alive while captured by Azula; Katara and Zuko officially became a couple. Also, I put Fire Nation cameos from Fire Nation Army and Navy (Commander Lee is OC)

Stay tuned as Korra and her friends travel to a small village in the Earth Kingdom, where they meet a rather familiar face; also don't miss a great Agni Kai duel. Also, a tragedy strikes team Avatar as they lose an important person in their lives as well among other casualties of war.


	18. The Inn

Chapter 18

The wooden ship traveled to the shores of the Earth Kingdom for a couple of days. The Team Avatar was exhausted as they recently defeated the invading Fire Nation navy. After a few days of travel, the group of a Fire bender, two Water benders, two non-benders, an Air bender and the Avatar had finally reached the shores.

"We are here" spoke Kya as she smiled and hugged her younger child.

"Mom" spoke Katara in frustration as the group climbed in a small boat, swimming to the beach.

"So what are we doing here? Mom, are you sure that we are in the Earth Kingdom? This area looks suspicious, we might have arrived on the border of the Fire Nation" spoke paranoid Sokka

"Relax son, I know this area well. A friend of mine leaves here. Come, I think you all can't wait to eat some Earth Kingdom food" smiled the older woman as Sokka immediately jumped on the beach at the mention of food. Kya shook her head as she wondered on when her son would actually grow up.

The group traveled for a few hours before reaching a small village. As the Team Avatar walked on the street, some of the villagers stared at them, in particular at Zuko, whose scar gave a clear indication that a Fire bender attacked the young man.

As the group reached one of the houses, Kya knocked on the door and a young girl appeared. "Aunt Kya!" spoke the girl softly

"Hello Song, could you help our guests inside?" replied older woman as the group entered the house.

"Sure, follow me." Spoke the girl as she showed the Team Avatar the dining room, "This is the dining room in our small inn. My mother and her friends have a small hospital here and I help them" smiled the girl

As the group sat at the table, Song brought some water as she thought that her guests were thirsty. As she gave a glass of water to Zuko, she looked at his scar. "Wow, this is some scar. A Fire bender gave you that?" asked the girl as she looked at Zuko's face, making Katara uneasy.

"Why do you care? A Fire bender gave me that scar!" spoke Zuko angrily

"Song, Zuko does not want to talk about his scar," replied Katara as she looked at their host.

"I understand. But don't worry, I have a scar too." Spoke Song as she showed a burn on her leg.

"No you don't, this is just a burn; probably some Fire Nation soldier gave it to you. My father put his hand on my face as he burned it before giving me this scar!" spoke Zuko, as he really did not like this topic.

"You are a Fire bender!" exclaimed the girl as she then cried, "Just so you know, my father was killed by a Fire bender before giving me this scar. I was only saved by the local reinforcements," cried the girl as she ran away from the room.

"Good job Zuko! Its such an accomplishment of making a young girl cry" spoke Katara as she stood up before going to comfort the younger girl.

"Katara, wait!" spoke Zuko as he stood up and ran after his friend.

"Should we stop him?" Asked Asami as she drank some of water from her glass.

"Nay, I think those two should be fine. I can't wait for Katara to freeze Zuko's parts," laughed Sokka as the girls looked at him.

"What? It would be funny!"

Meanwhile as Zuko found Katara, he saw that his childhood friend sat next to the hostess; the older girl put an arm around Song as she tried to comfort the crying girl. After a brief pause, Zuko decided to leave the two alone for a while; the boy looked around and noticed that the other door in the room led to the garden, where a woman sat on the bench. The woman was around forty, she had long black hair; Zuko noticed that the woman held a small turtle duck, which she fed.

"Come here little one" spoke the woman gently; the woman's voice reminded Zuko of a person he hasn't seen in a long time.

"Mother?" asked Zuko as he approached the woman

The woman looked up. She immediately put the small turtle duck on the grass before standing up and running at the boy; as she approached the Prince, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed the boy on his cheek.

"Zuko, my son! It's been so long!" spoke Ursa as she hugged her son.

"Mother!" spoke Zuko as tears escaped his eyes, "I thought you were dead. What happened to you that night?" asked the boy as the two sat on the grass.

"Zuko, please understand that everything I did that night I did to protect you. I love you and always did but the Fire Lord wanted to kill you and I" spoke Zuko

"You killed Grandfather" spoke Zuko

"Yes, I arrived in his bedchamber and slid his throat when he was sleeping. Ozai knew about this; he let you live as he could finally become the Fire Lord while I took all the blame as he banished me and took over the Fire Nation" spoke Ursa as she hugged Zuko tightly.

"I hate to fight others, even killing my opponents but if they threaten my kids" spoke Ursa as tears escaped her eyes, "Come, and lets come inside"

As the mother and her son entered the house, Katara noticed them and approached them, "Hello, my name is Katara of the Southern Water Tribe" spoke Katara before realizing who was standing in front of her.

"Princess Ursa" spoke Katara in joy as she jumped at the older woman and gave her a hug.

"I missed you to, my little Water bender. Kya told me much about you" smiled Ursa; "So, when should I expect to have grandchildren?" teased the woman

"Mom" spoke Zuko in frustration as the two teenagers blushed.

As the three people entered the house, they soon joined the other people at the dinner table. Suddenly, a fire blast hit the door. Ursa jumped and extinguished fire as Team Avatar, three adults and Song exited the inn and found that Azula and her two friends had arrived.

"Surrender Avatar and I will not destroy this village. As for you Zuko, I challenge you to an Agni Kai" declared Azula as she prepared to fight her brother.

"No. You will fight me!" spoke the older Fire bender as she shielded her son from his sister.

"You? You left me mother, you always thought that I were a monster!' screamed Azula, "I accept your terms." Smiled the Fire Nation Princess, as she got ready to fight her mother.

"Tahno, June, this is my fight." Spoke Azula as she put her hand in front of her teammates as she prepared to fight her mother. The two women stood firmly on the ground before starting their fight.

"Zuko, we need to help your mother" spoke Katara as she looked at her friend, who was also concerned.

"My mother can handle herself, lets help the villagers" spoke Zuko as Katara nodded. The Team Avatar then began fighting Tahno and June, who were overjoyed at the prospects of fighting the group.

Tahno set a few icicles, which hit Sokka. June jumped and threw the boy at the nearby wall, knocking Sokka out of the fight. Zuko and Asami began fighting with June, as they were the best martial artists of the group. The three other teammates fought Tahno, who created a large ice wall in front of him, blocking the attacks. Korra's Water bending was useless against the boy; the Avatar then punched the air, creating some fire, which destroyed the wall. Still, Tahno quickly recovered as he fought the three members of the Team Avatar.

"You two are so useless" spoke June as she fought Asami and Zuko simultaneously. While the pair were great fighters, only a few of their attacks actually hit the older woman, while June managed to throw the two on the ground a few times.

As Tahno and June fought their opponents, Azula fought against her mother, who for now was just redirecting her daughter's fireballs. "You are weak, mother. Fight me!" shouted Azula as she sent another blue flame attacks at her mother.

"Azula, stop this nonsense. I never thought of you as a monster. I love you my daughter" spoke Ursa as she defended her again by slightly moving her hand.

"Lies, you hate me mother, you always cared about Zuko more" cried Azula as she created lightning and sent it at her mother. Ursa quickly caught it with one of her arms and then sent the lightning away.

"Very well, I will fight you differently" spoke Azula as she created more fire before making fire and water attacks. Ursa started fighting a little bit more aggressively but as Azula soon realized, her mother was not even sweating; Ursa redirected all of Azula's attacks effortlessly.

"You cant be that good!" cried Azula as she sent another blue fireball at her mother, who quickly caught it and redirected the attack. The fireball flew at Azula and knocked her of the ground.

"Mother?" asked Azula as she finally realized that her mother was toying with her. Former Princess Ursa and technically Fire Lady Ursa easily outmatched her daughter's skill at Fire bending. Older woman smiled as she propelled herself at her daughter before hugging Azula.

"Get away from me" spoke Azula as she punched Ursa away from her.

"My daughter, come back to me" spoke Ursa as she looked at Azula. As the girl looked at her mother, she saw how her eyes radiated pure love for the girl.

A small water droplet escaped Azula's eye as she quickly ordered her group to retreat. "I will fight you later, Zuzu" spoke Azula as the group retreated into the woods.

"What are we waiting for? Lets go and finish them off!" spoke Sokka as Katara looked at her brother.

"Let them go Sokka, my daughter is not a threat to you at the moment. She needs time to think about today as she never lost any of her fights" spoke Ursa as she breathed deeply.

"Ursa, are you sure its wise?" asked her friend.

"Kya, don't worry about my daughter. After all, Azula created water and you know what that means" spoke Ursa as she placed her arm on Kya's shoulder. The group entered the house.

As the group had a nice dinner, Zuko approached Song. "Look, sorry I was so rude today, its just this scar brings painful memories" spoke the Prince.

"That's OK, I understand. I forgive you Zuko." Spoke Song, "So, are you and Katara dating? That's so romantic, Fire and Water together" spoke Song as she went to help her mother. Zuko noticed that Katara saw his blush; he silently cursed as he noticed his friend smirking.

As the Team Avatar and their allies were having dinner, Azula and her teammates camped in the woods. After starting the fire, the girl climbed in her tent, leaving June and Tahno laughing at some joke June heard.

"Why did you hold back?" thought Azula, "Why mother, why? You must hate me for always annoying Zuko, who you always favored.

Azula then thought about her life. Despite the fact that Ursa always seemed to spend more time with her son than her daughter, the Fire Princess remembered that Ursa always smiled at her daughter's progress. Despite being a superior Fire bender, her mother held back, actively trying not to harm her. "I love you my daughter" Ursa's words played again and again in Azula's mind.

Azula then remembered her childhood, especially the time when Ursa left them. Azula knew that Ozai favored her, as a result the Fire Lord did not train his son Fire bending, leaving his brother to do it. "Again, perform that set again. You made a mistake and I want perfection," Azula remembered the usual training sessions all to well.

"I love you my daughter", "Do it again, I want perfection" The memories played in the girl's mind a few times; Azula even began to sweat as she cried quietly on her sleeping bag.

"Mother loves me" weakly smiled Azula as she dropped on her mattress crying.

Somewhere else in the Earth Kingdom, two brothers sat in a pub. A man in his fifties approached them; he was dressed in a very expensive looking Earth Kingdom outfit. "Gentlemen, I heard that you need money. I came to offer you both a job" smiled the man.

"Thank you, Mister?" asked Fire bending brother, Mako.

"Hiroshi Sato, you can call me Hiroshi" the man smiled as he thought on how after completing the required work, the two would lose their bending.

A/N:

Next Chapter: Lin Bei Fong arrives and the three members of the White Lotus fight a platoon of Fire Nation soldiers.

The chapter after that: The Air benders arrive to the house and tell their story.


End file.
